The Unknown Captain
by Vangran
Summary: When the war against Aizen ended, Gin's body disappeared. Rukongai was flourishing because any criminal was punished while perpetrating and so no one died. A 300-year-old legend makes his appearance once more as his spirit is returned to the world that had cast him aside. Alive!Gin
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, if I did, Gin wouldn't have died and Dumbles would have a lot sooner than he did.

* * *

The Unknown Captain: Beginning

There is a legend, among those dwelling in the Rukongai, about a man with the power of a Captain-level Shinigami, but lives among the commoners. He is unseen by all but yet known by all as well. None have seen his powers in action, but all know him to be real.

Not much is really known about him, beyond his supposed pact to protect those who can't protect themselves, and the many people who have vanished upon attempting to hurt an innocent. Who he is and what he looks like were widely speculated and even the Gotei 13 were hard-pressed to ignore the many reports coming out of that area.

There is currently only one who has seen him and he didn't even know how lucky he was as he was currently searching for a friend who was unjustly imprisoned. And even when seeing him he barely spared the man a second glance. This man was Ichigo Kurosaki and his destiny was greater than any could have realized.

But I am getting ahead of myself. By the time this young man met the mysterious Shinigami, events had already been set in motion that would drive him to heights unseen in centuries.

But let us return to the story, shall we?

It all began on a cool night's eve in the Shinigami Academy 350 years ago when a young Shinigami-in-training was told that he didn't have what it took to become a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Years of frustration and never mastering a single Kido, not even obtaining his Zanpakuto, forced the hand of the instructors and so they had no choice but to release him of his studies and his practice-sword and return him to Rukongai.

Now the reason his Reiatsu wasn't sealed was because it wasn't deemed high enough to be a threat to anyone and because it was agreed that he would never be able to get it any higher anyway. Now, one can imagine the effect this had on the young soul, and so, after being stripped of his rank and weapon, walked quietly through the quiet streets of North Rukon with nothing left to him except his training.

This young man's name, was Hiro Tagerasu, and his story, and the legend he would grow to be, had only just begun.

Hiro trained many days and nights, trying to unlock his Zanpakuto, to no success. So, after sneaking back into the Seireitei, he took possession of a practice sword and proceeded to do just that: practice. Without a set curriculum and without instructors breathing down his neck, the former Shinigami-to-be flourished, and his skills with the blade only grew. It was only a mere ten years later that he unlocked his Zanpakuto, and while he didn't know its name, it meant that he didn't need the practice sword anymore, and so he returned it post-haste… or he would have if he didn't think that everyone at the academy were stuck-up bastards and so he gave it to a kid passing by. That kid turned out to be legend in the making, for while short in stature and white of hair, Toshiro Hitsugaya was a genius with skills unparalleled by any of his age.

And, of course, it wasn't long before someone saw Toshiro and noticed his skill with a blade and decided that he was worthy of joining the Academy, of which he later graduated and went on to become the Captain of the Tenth Division.

But this story isn't about him, and our hero has yet to make his mark. For while Toshiro Hitsugaya was a prodigy, he was nothing compared to the man who made it all possible. After unlocking his Zanpakuto, Hiro trained day in and day out, sunrise to sunset, never taking a moment's rest except for a quick bite to eat. His own skill with the blade grew in leaps and bounds beyond that of Toshiro. The only reason he wasn't found was because he made sure to repress his Reiatsu, something he had learned very quickly so as to not be caught when sneaking into the Seireitei to get the practice blade all those years ago.

He practiced on the drunk Shinigami and the thugs that lived scattered throughout Rukongai. While drunk Soul Reapers weren't exactly a good test of his skills, they were better than the thugs, so he had to make do. It was only because of a slip-up on his part that Hisana no-name later Kuchiki and her sister Rukia were cornered by a small group of thugs that he had overlooked that Byakuya Kuchiki was able to save the day. But that is two centuries later.

By the time that Toshiro was promoted to Captain, the cast-out had learned the name of his Zanpakuto, and similarly learned what type of blade he was. The one reason that he has never unveiled his powers in public is that he didn't want to draw attention to himself, as his blade was a Water-element Zanpakuto, and thus caused quite a bit of damage. Kaien Shiba's Zanpakuto was quite different from his own, and far less destructive.

When Hiro did reveal himself, he only appeared as a mysterious sword wielder wearing a weathered black and brown cloak that hid his face and a dark blue tunic and pants He is commonly referred to as the Hero of Rukongai as he is the only one with Zanpakuto that has deigned to help them. Shinigami only come to Rukongai for recruits and even that is far and few between, and the number chosen is abysmal. And taking care of Hollows was standard, so they expected that, but taking care of thugs and others who hurt for no good reason, well, let's just say they were under their radar.

And so the Legend of the Mysterious Stranger took hold. Yes, I know, the name is entirely unoriginal, but for them, it was enough, especially since they had absolutely no idea about who he was or what he looked like, or even what his Zanpakuto's power was.

By the time the Visored incident occurred, he had long since obtained Bankai and had even mastered a few Kido as well, although the number was very, very small. The man never backed down from a challenge, and while no one was stupid enough, or even knew how to find him in the first place, challenges weren't as rare as one might think. He constantly set new goals for himself- a level to reach, a Kido to learn, a sword technique to master- he was never too prideful to learn something new, for there was always something that you didn't know that someone else did, and that was a disadvantage he couldn't allow to exist

By the time that Aizen's War ended, Hiro was the most accomplished swordsman in all the Seireitei, not that anyone besides himself knew that. He wasn't one to seek fame, he had always had a deep dislike for the thing and he had no intent to change that part of himself.

Of course, he played no part in ending Aizen's power play as he wasn't interested in getting involved with _another_ person set on immortality. He didn't want to be dragged into a war that wasn't his own and used and tossed aside when it was over. No, he wasn't going to let that happen.

The war had ended with the aid of a substitute soul reaper by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. The teen Shinigami had managed to do what no one thought possible by beating Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of Squad 6 and rescuing Rukia Kuchiki from certain death. Even though he was he was thought to be out of his depth, he still managed to defeat the Arrancar that Aizen created and eventually Aizen himself. And when the war was coming to a close, Gin, a man who everyone thought was on Aizen's side, revealed that he was really working to kill his former superior, and nearly died for his efforts.

He would have died if not for the fact that Hiro's Zanpakuto had a special ability that allowed it to absorb reiryoku as well as give it to others, thus allowing the traitor-turned-hero to heal himself on top of what Hiro himself did, although everyone assumed he had died in Rangiku's arms and so no one searched for him, even though his body was no longer where he 'died'. With Gin at his side, he returned to the Rukon district and they worked together to free it of undesirables, a.k.a. crooks and thugs.

They were quite successful in their quest to make it a better place to live, and though no one knew who they were, everyone now knew that the Hero of Rukongai now had a partner, and neither were slouches when it came to combat.

Gin taught him several Kido, Bakudo, and Healing Kido to supplement his own and they both practiced their sword techniques on each other. Hiro, now having a skilled sparring partner, only grew stronger, and that is where our story truly begins.

And so there he was, standing over a couple of thugs who had decided to mug an innocent woman with her child in her arms, his cloak blowing in the breeze. Gin had gone after a second group and so was unable to reach his comrade in time when it happened. It was a mild twitch at first, and then it grew to a tug, and by the time it grew to a yank he realized too late what it was: a soul summoning. Someone was calling the spirit of a dead human back to life, and he was the spirit.

His green eyes narrowed as he was pulled through the gateway that appeared behind him, dragging him back to the world of the living.

It was pitch-black for a moment and then as he drew steadily closer to the end, a light appeared, growing brighter and brighter until eventually he burst through and arrived at wherever he was being called.

His cloak, having flown off somewhere in the corridor, no longer hid his face, revealing the white scarf that he wore underneath the cloak that fluttered behind him in an unseen breeze. His Avada Kedavra- green eyes narrowed at the sight before him, and ran a hand through his now straight coal-black hair, revealing an old scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Hello Harry, it's been a while."

* * *

Tell me what you think! This story is inspired by _When his world turns over_ by Juud. I highly recommend you read it. This story is similar but quite different as to where it goes. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Soul Call

Last time Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter

Also, the story behind Harry going back in time will be explained

* * *

The Unknown Captain: Soul Call

"Hello Harry, it's been a while," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

Hiro scowled, "My name's not Harry, not anymore."

"Of course your name is Harry!" Said a shrill voice that carried an air of condescension, "That was what your parents named you and you have always answered to it, so of course it's your name!"

He turned his head slightly to face Molly Weasley, "I haven't answered to that name in over three-hundred years, so yes, I think I can safely say that it is no longer my name. So what do you want, Dumbledore? I have things to do that don't involve petty power plays and you are making it very difficult for me to do them by calling me here," he said in a cold voice unlike what they remembered of the slightly cheerful/ angsty teenager before his death in the cavern where Voldemort's Horcrux once lay.

"We need you to defeat Voldemort like the Prophecy says you will."

"If that is all you wanted to talk about then I will be leaving."

"Wait!"

The voice pierces through the noise and brings the Headmaster into silence.

The crowd parted to reveal a tear-faced Hermione Granger.

Hiro turned cold eyes upon the bushy-haired teen, his eyes softened for a moment before resuming their usual harsh appearance.

"Granger." The one word sent her into another fit of tears as the other members of the Order frowned at him, upset at him for making her cry. "I have no desire to help you. Where were you when I needed help? Where were you when I was trapped at the Dursley's living in a cupboard? Where were you when I was forced to kill a basilisk? Where were you when I was attacked by Dementors? Where were you when I fought Voldemort in the Third Task? You have no right to call me, let alone use my birth name." He finished his rant with shaking limbs and a face filled with fury. He hadn't let loose like that since he was kicked out of the academy.

Order members were shocked at what they heard, _lived in a cupboard! _were the words that stuck out in Remus' mind, as he had no idea that he had had such a horrible childhood. He knew it was bad because James had always gone home for Christmas and Harry was always the first to sign up to stay. He only wished he had caught it sooner.

Severus, on the other hand, scoffed, _He's probably just trying to get more attention, the little brat._

Ron was thinking similarly to Severus, still not quite over Harry being the better man than he was and having everything he wanted, _The bastard probably deserved it._

Hermione, however, had covered her mouth with her hand and a fresh wave of tears burst forth, so shocked and feeling such pity for her best friend.

Hiro, sensing the rolling off the Order members in waves, scowled, "I have no need for pity. I like my life the way it is now and have no interest in changing that. So I will just destroy this body and be on my way."

Dumbledore and the others watched with wide eyes as he created a red ball of energy in his hand after shouting, "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" and immediately fired it at his former body, only for it to be stopped by the appearance of a second gate that appeared just before it.

Hermione and several others sighed in relief, although Remus watched with narrowed eyes as the gateway opened, revealing several people dressed in similar attire but quite different from Harry's clothes.

There was a bald guy, a feathered guy, a busty female, a red-head that pulled the color off better than any Weasley, a guy a with completely red hair, a girl with black hair and a kid with a serious expression and really white hair. All of them had swords tied to their waists although the orange-haired teen had his attached to his back. Carrot-top wore a white coat over over his black haori, and so did the elementary school kid.

_Must be some kind of club_, Remus thought as he watched them step calmly through the portal, or at least they were until the bald guy noticed people staring at his head and guessed (correctly this time) what they were thinking about.

"Alright, who wants to die first?" he asked, beginning to draw his sword from its scabbard. It was at that moment that (some) people realized that Harry had a blade attached to his waist as well.

Of course, the Order took it the wrong way (is that even possible?) and pulled out their wands to attack them when the kid thrust his arm out and yanked the bald guy down to his level.

"We are here on a mission, idiot! I don't care if they thought you were lacking body hair you won't attack them unless they attack you first! Are we clear?" the kid said in a surprising strong voice as he shook the tall man roughly.

Bald Guy nodded his head fearfully. Now, what the Order members didn't realize was that the new arrivals were talking in Japanese, because there were translation spells active in the room.

It was at this moment that carrot-top patted the kid on the shoulder and motioned to the gaping group before them. Releasing the man's uniform, he cleared his throat and said, "Greetings, my name is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I am in charge of this group. We are Soul Reapers here to assist in the destruction of the man you know of as Voldemort. We would appreciate any information you have on the matter."

Dumbledore was quick to present himself before the Shinigami, trying to cement himself in their eyes as the leader of the resistance. "Hello, and welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It is an honor to have those of the Soul Society aid us in our fight for peace."

Hiro scoffed, drawing everyone's attention back to him, "Peace? Since when have you ever wanted peace? You were fully prepared to send an eleven-year-old off to fight a fully-trained wizard and had no problem sending me off to face dragons and immortal wizards. So don't you dare preach about how you're fighting for peace."

Of course, Toshiro noticed something that the others did not, and that was that not only was he not wearing the standard uniform for Shinigami, he also seemed extremely familiar in an aggravating sort of way.

"Have I seen you before?" he finally asked.

Hiro smirked, which resulted in several witches and both female Shinigami's heartbeats to speed up. And, it seemed he wasn't going to answer his question directly as he said, "So how's that practice sword I gave you?"

Hitsugaya looked at him with confusion in his eyes until he figured it out and then his eyes widened dramatically. "It was you!"

Busty Female looked back and forth between her captain and the unknown swordsmen with question marks hovering over her head, "Captain, what do you mean? Do you know him?"

Hitsugaya turned to face her, his eyes in the same position, "Matsumoto, do you remember me telling you about the practice sword that a stranger gave to me shortly before I joined the Academy?" The now-named Matsumoto nodded her head, "Well, he was the one who gave it to me."

Her eyes widened, "You mean he's responsible for you joining the 13 Court Guard Squads!" (A/N: For the sake of my hands, I will simply write Gotei 13 from now on.)

Moody looked at the group, suspicion clouding his lone eye, "Why should we trust you? You came out of a magical doorway, you could be spies sent by Voldemort!"

Remus shook his head in exasperation, "Moody, if they were sent by Voldemort, they wouldn't be this obvious about it. Plus, the Soul Society doesn't tend to work with people who cheat death, so they're clean," he turned his head toward the Shinigami, "My apologies for my colleague, he is just being overly cautious."

Hitsugaya chuckled, "That's okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to introduce ourselves."

Matsumoto stepped forward and bowed, "Vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10." Many of the males in the room didn't hear her name as their eyes were fixated on her bouncing cleavage.

The red-haired one stepped forward and bowed, "Vice-captain Renji Abarai of Squad 6."

Baldy stepped forward now, "Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of Squad 11."

Feathers now, "Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of Squad 11."

Now Carrot-top, "Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of Squad 3."

And finally, Black-haired girl, "Vice-captain Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13."

With that the Order promptly introduced themselves as well, albeit Moody did so reluctantly.

"Alright, now that that is out of the way I think I will be off."

Everyone stared at Hiro as he promptly opened a portal back to the Seireitei. Of course, before he could go through it, someone else stepped through it, someone Rangiku thought she would never see again.

"Gin? Gin Ichimaru?"

* * *

Tell me what you think! This story is inspired by _When his world turns over_ by Juud. I highly recommend you read it. This story is similar but quite different as to where it goes. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	3. Tears and Blackmail

The story behind Harry going back in time will be explained, next chapter

Also, in regards to Harry's angsty self, he hasn't really talked to anyone about it so it has been stewing for about 3-4 centuries, and anything left for that long would undoubtedly fester. So that brings us to Harry/Hiro, who only recently got a comrade-in-arms and yet he hasn't had a heart-to-heart with the guy, and so he still hasn't let go of the anger he has held inside for so long. I hope that clears up any confusion.

ChopSuzi: Yeah, I cried when I watched that scene.

Belle Hawk: Nice ideas. I had actually already intended for him to go back and for him to get pushed into helping fight Voldemort. And in regards to summoning spirits, I hadn't thought of that, thanks for that! ^_^

ThebBackSeaReaper: Thanks! ^_^

Lord of Bones: In regards to why the Hitsugaya and Ichigo are there, I just wanted the crew involved in the story. Also, the reason I have the ranked officers there is because Voldemort has managed to evade purification and so the Central 46 just want it taken care of as quickly as possible. Plus these guys have the most experience blending into the Living World so they would have an easier time completing the mission as compared to, say, Kurotsuchi. Also, since this is a FanFic, it means that Voldemort is going to be a lot tougher than he was in the books, so don't think that just because he isn't a hollow that he isn't a challenge. Also I will be bringing back some old enemies to make things more interesting.

* * *

The Unknown Captain: Tears and Blackmail

"Alright, now that that is out of the way I think I will be off."

Everyone stared at Hiro as he promptly opened a portal back to the Seireitei. Of course, before he could go through it, someone else stepped through it, someone Rangiku thought she would never see again.

"Gin? Gin Ichimaru?" She said with tears in her eyes.

The perpetually smiling former captain turned his head toward her and the mocking smile turned soft, "Rangiku, it's good to see you."

Many people looked at him skeptically,_ His eyes are closed, how can he see her?_

Rangiku stepped forward and, just when it seemed she was going to hug him, gave a solid right hook to the face.

While holding his head, Rangiku glared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I held you in my arms back then, and watched as your life left you, and now you come back looking like it never happened and all you can say is it's good to see you?"

Gin simply stood up straight and held her as she cried into his chest. Meanwhile the rest of the Soul Reapers were at a loss for words. Here was their former enemy, the one who had made helped kill Aizen even though he died before he could see it through, or so they thought.

But what he was wearing wasn't that different from what he wore when he was a member of the Gotei 13, wearing a shihakusho and a white coat over it, although it bore no mark on the back. In fact, the one who stood to the side had a Zanpakuto of his own that had an interesting hilt: the handle was sea-blue and the guard had a single spike at the top.

This was what drew Toshiro Hitsugaya's eyes as he surveyed the one that Gin had followed after, for he had appeared out of the man's own gate.

"Who are you?"

Hiro looked down at the Shinigami and smiled, "My name is Hiro Tagerasu, and that is all you need to know. I doubt we will see each other again."

He turned his head toward Gin, "Come on, partner, we have things to do back in Rukon."

Gin looked up from the now sniffling Rangiku and shook his head, "What? You want to stay? Why?"

But the former traitor simply looked down at the shaking Shinigami in his arms, which elicited a groan from Hiro, "Why did you have to go and fall in love? It makes everything more complicated."

"Love is not complicated if its with someone who holds your heart." These words of wisdom came from none other than Bill Weasley, who was holding hands with his wife, Fleur Weasley.

Hiro looked over at the two with emotionless eyes, "Love is useless, it can't stop the ones you care about from dying, and it doesn't stop you from hurting. And before you go into what I am sure would be a well-rehearsed speech on the wonders of love, Dumbledore, know this, I have no use for something that couldn't keep my parents or Godfather from dying. And Gin, if you're serious about doing this, come find me in the usual place when you get back, I'm sure there will still be plenty for you to do."

And with that he walked into the gate and disappeared.

As the portal disappeared, Toshiro realized something, "Why was he even here in the first place? He doesn't seem the type to travel from the Soul Society to the Living World."

At that moment Dumbledore started to sweat. He knew that necromancy was illegal, and that was why the Stone of Resurrection was the only one of its kind. While according to legend it was made by Death itself, the reality of it was that the Peverell who was famed for owning it had gotten lonely and wanted to see his dead fiance again, so he tricked a Shinigami to help him make it. After the man committed suicide, any and all details regarding its construction were destroyed, although the stone had already been moved by the time they arrived on the scene.

There was no way he was going to use it and bring them all down on him, so he had looked for alternate methods of summoning the dead, which had lead him to the Anima Resurrectio ritual, or Soul Resurrection. It was classified as Dark Magic because he forcibly returned the spirit to the World of the Living and made them return to their former body. Although it seemed they had taken a few shortcuts to make it work. Shortcuts which, inevitably, made the whole thing moot as the spirit in question didn't want to come back in the first place!

Rukia narrowed her eyes at the old man. While she was still relatively young by Shinigami standards, she was easily one of the older individuals in the room, with Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku being among that number as well. And with that age came the experience to see when someone was doing quick thinking, and she had a good idea why.

The Kuchiki was very familiar with summoning rituals, and each one that involved the dead were classified as a capital offense. And she was sure that the old man knew it too.

"You used the Anima Resurrectio ritual didn't you?" Dumbledore froze, and as good as sealed his fate. Rukia shook her head, "You do know that necromancy is a capital offense, right? It only takes one summoning of a spirit and the summoner's sentence is decided. And you know what will happen after that."

Those who had assisted in the ritual apparently didn't know that aspect of the procedure, and glared at the man responsible. If they died because he couldn't let Harry go then they would never forgive him.

"It was d-done with the best of intentions. It is for the g-greater good that Harry fight Voldemort and fulfill the p-prophecy." he managed to stutter out.

Toshiro face-palmed, "That is still not an excuse to summon the dead. There are channels you have to go through and even then you still have a snowballs chance in hell at getting it approved. What were you hoping to accomplish? Did you think the dead like being disturbed? They make their lives in the Soul Society and you bringing them here only disturbs it. You have a lot of nerve."

It was Gin to the rescue this time as he calmly stated, "I hardly think it matters at this point, Captain Hitsugaya, as Hiro has already left. I would wait until after the war is over before doing. And besides, if you still want to punish him, he'll most likely still be here so it won't be hard to grab him then, unless he's stupid enough to try and run."

Ichigo and Toshiro nodded along with the former Taicho's words, seeing the wisdom in waiting. Besides, it's not like he could hide forever, they being Soul Reapers and all made it so that the moment he died they would find him anyway.

With that out of the way, Toshiro turned back to face Dumbledore with a serious expression on his face, "Now that that's taken care of, let's get down to the matter at hand, shall we? You have information we need and you are going to give it to us. Refusing is not an option."

Molly opened her mouth to give her opinion of that statement when Arthur put his hand on her arm and shook his head.

Dumbledore looked at the diminutive captain with fearful eyes. It took a bit but he finally managed to choke out, "We'll help however we can."

Toshiro nodded, "Good, and you can also set us up as students at Hogwarts."

Silence enveloped the room.

It took a while, but eventually the response was something like this: "WHAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

Tell me what you think!

I would also like some help deciding who Harry/Hiro should be with. Rangiku and Orihime are out as I already have plans for them but anyone else is fair game. Once I have a fair number I will make a poll and the decision will come once the voting is done.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	4. A Story for the Ages

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I couldn't figure a way to make it longer. The next one will more than make up for it I promise!

There is a poll on my author page about who Harry/Hiro should be paired with. It would be a big help to know who you guys want him to be with.

Oh, and for anyone who is wondering, Tagerasu is just a random name that I made up. If you look up the individual parts, it comes out to roughly mean "Day Glass". The name has no importance beyond not being Potter.

And a big thank you to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me.

* * *

Last time on The Unknown Captain:

"Love is not complicated if its with someone who holds your heart." These words of wisdom came from none other than Bill Weasley, who was holding hands with his wife, Fleur Weasley.

Hiro looked over at the two with emotionless eyes, "Love is useless, it can't stop the ones you care about from dying, and it doesn't stop you from hurting. And before you go into what I am sure would be a well-rehearsed speech on the wonders of love, Dumbledore, know this, I have no use for something that couldn't keep my parents or Godfather from dying. And Gin, if you're serious about doing this, come find me in the usual place when you get back, I'm sure there will still be plenty for you to do."

And with that he walked into the gate and disappeared.

* * *

Now on with the story

The Unknown Captain: A Story for the Ages

As Hiro wandered through Rukongai, he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something, but whenever he thought about it it always felt like it was beyond his reach, just out of sight, and he hated that. He didn't like not knowing something about himself. He had changed a lot since coming to the Seireitei.

He had discovered upon arrival that all traces of his magic had disappeared, and that made him both happy and sad. Happy because the one thing that had brought him more suffering than anything else was finally gone, but sad that the only thing that thing that had brought him joy was gone as well. It was a contradiction, but he couldn't help what he was feeling.

He had long since cast aside all connection to the Living World, first to go being his name. He hated his fame, and he was quite pleased to see that upon dying his hair straightened out and lay flat a lot easier, making hiding his infamous scar a great deal easier. He also found he no longer needed glasses, and later on discovered that his memory had improved as well. He was also taller than he was before, and while he wasn't necessarily stronger, his muscles were more defined.

All in all, he was a prime male specimen and it didn't take long before he realized that he had been played all along. You see, when you die you go on as you were without any baggage beyond clothes, and so suddenly finding himself different from what he was before raised a lot of questions that only had one answer: Albus Dumbledore had intentionally weakened him to make him easy to control. And upon this realization, he figured that it was time to change, and so he quickly went about trading his clothes for less flashy ones, and gave away his glasses to someone who looked like they really needed it.

He had wandered about trying to find something to do, when he spotted a newspaper lying on the ground. But what caught his eye wasn't the headline, it was the date, 1625 A.D.. It seemed that he had gone back in time. It wasn't until he entered Shino Academy that he learned that the more pure a soul, the farther back in time they go upon arrival in the Soul Society, as they have been considered worthy of a chance to change what went wrong in their lives as they have been deemed good enough to not make things bad for those that wronged them.

Of course, none of them expected Harry, now Hiro's, rage at finding out that the very man who he had looked up to for nearly 6 years had used and betrayed him far worse than Ron ever could. Or at least, that he knew of. In all honesty he wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledork had started all the way back when he was orphaned at the age of 1.

Hiro had sworn then and there that he would do everything in his power to make the old fool pay. It wasn't long after this that he began to train. While he didn't have any magic left, he did have something else. What it was he didn't know, but he knew it was powerful. Several years later, while doing one of his rounds around the Eastern Rukon District, he was spotted by a Shinigami responsible for recruiting for the Shinigami Academy.

Upon noticing how high his Reiryoku was, he was quick to approach him and offer him a place to better hone his natural talents and become a Shinigami himself.

Of course, what no one knew, not even Harry himself, was that there was still a single block active on him that prevented him from understanding things completely, and so he found himself unable to learn any Kido and his swordsmanship sucked. It wasn't until long after he was kicked out, approximately 30 years, that he felt something change inside himself, and, upon looking deep inside himself like his former sensei taught him that he discovered the final remains of the spell used to inhibit him. When he saw it he was furious. He could have become a Shinigami if it hadn't been for that block, and now he had to train on his own if he wanted to get anywhere.

And you know what happened next (A/N: if not, refer to chapter 1).

So, while Hiro was brooding over his past life he heard a cry for help that brought him back to the present. Growling, he quickly cast an illusion over his face to hide his features. The Kido in question was one of the only ones he was able to learn back at Shino Academy, seeing as it allowed one to alter one's appearance to allow one to work with a sense of anonymity, not that many bothered with it seeing the percentage of people able to see them.

He shunpoed in the direction of the scream and came to a halt before it. But what he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

"Well well well, what have we here, the Hero of Rukongai. I didn't think we would be graced by your presence for at least another hour. Not that it matters, for I, Kenpachi Zaraki, will finally know who is the strongest fighter."

* * *

Tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	5. The Strongest Fighter and A Train Ride

This is my longest one yet! ^_^ This is basically a fighting chapter, as all that really happens is a battle between Kenpachi and Hiro and then the one between Death Eaters and Death Gods. I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you'll have just as much reading it.

There is a poll on my author page about who Harry/Hiro should be paired with. It would be a big help to know who you guys want him to be with. I have one entry so far, I would really appreciate more ideas. Also, if you don't give me an ideas, I will include my own selections and let you guys choose from them along with the one I have been given.

* * *

The Unknown Captain: The Strongest Fighter and a Train Ride

"Well well well, what have we here, the Hero of Rukongai. I didn't think we would be graced by your presence for at least another hour. Not that it matters, for I, Kenpachi Zaraki, will finally know who is the strongest fighter," the huge captain of Squad 11 called with a malicious grin on his face. It appeared that the cry for help that Hiro heard was just a trick as the issuer of the sound was currently scrambling out of the line of fire.

Hiro's eye twitched, "So, you came all the way out here just to fight me?"

Kenpachi's grin widened, "Indeed."

At that moment, a shock of pink hair appeared over his shoulder, "Kenny wants to play!"

When he saw the vice-captain badge on her arm, he face-palmed, "Are they letting anyone into the Gotei 13 these days?" He brought his hand down and turned around in the same movement, "I categorically refuse."

Zaraki's grin faded, "What? Are you coward? Afraid to face a real warrior?"

He shook his head, "Nothing of the sort, I just have no need to fight you. It would be a waste of time and I already know what the outcome would be. No matter how strong you are, without Bankai you could never hope to beat me, and you don't even know your Zanpakuto's name. You aren't worth the effort."

Now the Captain of Squad 11's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Is that your final answer?"

"It is."

"Then so be it." With that the man charged forward and drew his blade in one movement and thrust it in the middle of Hiro's back... or it would have if he hadn't shunpoed out of the way.

Hiro looked over at the man with a bored expression on his face, "Is that all? If so, I have other things to deal with."

And turned around only for Kenpachi to repeat the maneuver again.

As he reappeared to the man's right, Hiro glanced at him with a resigned expression, "I take it you'll keep attacking me until we fight?" Under the man's intense gaze he found his answer, and, sighing in exasperation, conceded, "Very well, you want a fight, now you've got one. This shouldn't take too long."

The two Shinigami stood opposite each other in a large open space inside the Squad 11 barracks. How did they get there so fast? Well, they shunpoed, or at least Hiro did. Zaraki ran and jumped the entire way, so he had to wait a little while for him to show up. The reason for the location? It was the only place properly outfitted for such an endeavor, and Hiro didn't want any civilians to wander into the conflict zone unwittingly.

Yachiru, the pink menace, was the referee, although it didn't look like she ever intended to interfere as she had a bag of popcorn in her lap as well as a box of chocolate that the rest of the division was eying warily.

"Begin!" she cried happily.

Zaraki drew his sword and charged at Hiro, who lazily drew his own and caught the strike with his blade halfway out of its sheath. He shook his head, "You'll have to try harder than that."

Fight-for-brains smiled menacingly, "Oh, this is only the warm-up. Just wait until the real action begins."

The Squad Captain then proceeded to push harder and slowly began to cut through Hiro's Zanpakuto.

Raising an eyebrow, Hiro kicked out with his left leg only for it to be caught by Kenpachi's. "You'll have to try harder to beat with such amateurish moves."

"Who said I was going to beat you with that? That was just a diversion."

And indeed it was, for while his opponent was occupied preventing his kick from following through, Hiro had broken the stalemate and freed his blade. And while the sword was damaged by the cut Zaraki's blade made, it was still strong enough to go on.

And so they began their fight again in earnest, all the while Yachiru cheering on Kenny happy that he had found a new playmate.

The two went back and forth for another half-hour before Hiro tired of playing games.

Jumping away from Kenpachi, he looked at his opponent with shadows in his eyes, "It seems I can no longer just use my sword anymore." By this time a large group had gathered to see the fight between a captain and the supposed Hero of Rukongai. They leaned forward, hoping to get a glimpse of the Zanpakuto that no one had ever seen. Sure, there were rumors, but that was all as no one still alive (or at least existing) in the Soul Society had ever seen it firsthand.

Hiro brought his sword up at a vertical angle before him and cried, "Cover them all, Ageshio!"

The blade started to turn into water before their eyes, even the handle turned into the liquid. _A Water-type Zanpakuto! The last one to have that type was Kaien Shiba! _And indeed it was. But this one was far more devastating than the former Vice-captain of Squad 13.

The water formed in the shape of water wings that flapped lazily behind him. He then called out, "Raise the seas, Suijin!"

At that his water wings whipped forward and droplets flew towards Zaraki. Some of the bystanders laughed at the thought of water droplets taking him down, although all laughter ceased when they turned into shuriken that began to spin rapidly toward their target. He was barely able to bring his blade up to block them when he felt one cut his cheek. He grinned, the fight was better than he had imagined. Now he just needed him to release his Bankai and he could see who was strongest fighter in the Seireitei. He didn't count Ichigo as he had already had his rematch and beat the snot out of him. And he refused to believe that Kurosaki lost the match on purpose.

And it was then that Hiro reformed his blade and flew across the arena at Kenpachi, who was doing likewise, and swung his blade down, impacting with Zaraki's always released Zanpakuto, sending shock-waves outward that shook the stands around them. Ikkaku would have been foaming at the mouth if he was there.

They exchanged blows, neither making any headway, until Kenpachi finally got tired of the stalemate and removed his eye-patch, releasing his now larger Reiatsu, he brought many in the stands to their knees, but Hiro remained where he was, a bored expression on his face. "Come on, Captain Zaraki, you'll have do better than that to impress me."

And so, instead of answering with words, the giant of a man simply slashed his sword straight at Hiro, creating a giant wave of energy many would have tried to avoid at all costs.

But Hiro wasn't like others, oh no. For when he had died all his magic had been converted into Reiryoku, and he had had an impressive amount of magic when he died.

And so it was that he raised his lengthways before him and cried out, "Raise the seas, Shasui!" At which point his wings of water wrapped themselves around him forming into an impenetrable barrier that, while not stopping the attack, forced it to follow the barriers shape and went right went over it and blasted into the wall behind him.

With the attack rendered useless, Kenpachi decided to take a different approach, "So are you going to hide behind that shield all day or are you going to fight me like a man?"

Hiro snorted, "This isn't a question of my masculinity, and besides, I don't need a shield to beat you, it was more of a test of sorts, seeing as I haven't really used these abilities in combat with anyone besides Gin."

At those words many wondered who he was referring to, seeing as the only Gin they knew of was dead by Aizen's hand, and he was sealed in the deepest level of their high-security prison.

The wings disengaged from their position around his body, and then, bringing up his blade, he said, "I think it's time to end this little game. Bankai!"

Silence enveloped the arena. No one had expected him to have Bankai, well, no one except Zaraki, how he knew no one will ever know but that's not important right now.

A roaring sound came to their ears as the water wings began to expand, growing bigger and bigger and eventually breaking off his back until the entire arena was filled with water and it still grew bigger and heavier as time went by. Of course, with his control Hiro was able to make it only go up so as not to hurt any of the bystanders.

When it was done, Kenpachi was surrounded by a miniature sea and Hiro was the center.

"Okina Ageshio."

And with that the battle began again in earnest as Zaraki was eager to prove he could still fight even underwater. Of course the only reason this was possible was because the water allowed one to breath, which is a marked difference from the real thing.

Their blades clashed silently in the watery arena and they would retreat only to swing around and repeat the movement. It was another quarter of an hour before Hiro grew bored and decided to up the ante.

When they retreated, instead of swinging around, he raised his left arm and cried out, and amazingly this was heard throughout the entire 11th Division Barracks, "Raise the Seas, Hayakuchi!"

Water began to spin rapidly around him as he waited for his opponent to make his move. He was counting on Kenpachi charging at him, and, true to form, he did, and thus sealed his fate as well as ensured his own defeat.

The waters churning around him shot out toward the slow-moving man and began to cut him up, scratched appearing here and there before a giant gash appeared on his chest and then a smaller one on his head, and he was out for the count.

Upon confirmation of his opponent's conscious state, he gathered the water around him and reduced it back into the water wings that they originally sprung from, and then to his Zanpakuto which he then sheathed.

"I hope this answers your question, captain." And with that last remark, he left, intent on returning to the slums, but it appeared that fate had other things in store for him. He had just passed by the Barracks for Squad 8 when he heard it's spokesperson for the day.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving anytime soon, Captain of Squad 11."

He quickly turned around, hand already on his sword's hilt, when he saw an old man wearing a Shihakusho with a coat on his back, quickly going over the people that were that old and were captains, Hiro was quick to deduce that this was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, captain of the First Division.

"And what the hell are you talking about?"

The old man chuckled, "I suppose you aren't familiar with the way that the captain of the Eleventh Division is chosen. In order for a new captain to be made, they must defeat the previous one and do it before several eyewitnesses. And you did it not only before most members of Squad 11, but several others as well. Congratulations, Hiro Tagerasu, you are now a captain of the Gotei 13."

* * *

Far away, in the place hidden from normal eyes, a group of Death Gods prepared to head off to their mission, which would take place at Hogwarts, as they were aware of a connection between it and Voldemort, or Tommy as Ichigo likes to call him.

Toshiro on the other hand was all to happy to call him Riddle-san, as it was one of the most common ways to address people in Japan, and would summarily drive the man to even greater heights of rage.

And so here they were, sitting in a compartment waiting for the train to leave Platform 9¾ while Ron Weasley moaned about Harry being a spoiled brat who couldn't die without finding a way to make himself better than him, sure he had worded it differently but whiners all carry the same tune. The trip to Hogwarts was sure to be interesting as there had been a tip-off that Death Eaters would attack the train, and also a rumor that they would have outside assistance. Needless to say, Ichigo was all too happy for the interruption and was anxiously tapping his foot waiting for their new enemies to appear.

Shortly after departing the station, Hermione appeared in the doorway to the crowded compartment, calling for Ron who was required to attend the Prefect meeting at the front of the train, much to the relief of everyone in the room who had gotten tired of his complaining.

As soon as they were gone, Renji looked over at the tiny captain and said, "So shortie, when do you think we'll be attacked?"

A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead. It took both Ichigo and Matsumoto to calm him down, "You're lucky I can't kill you."

Renji snorted, "Yeah, lucky. Like you could anyway short-stuff."

This time, instead of going into a towering rage, the temperature simply dropped to 30 degrees Fahrenheit (sorry, I am not overly familiar with Celsius) and he said in an eerily calm voice, "You're right, but only because the paperwork isn't worth the effort."

Now it was the red-head's turn to have a tick mark on his forehead, "Why you!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika grabbed him holding in his seat, "Come on, Renji, you know what'll happen if you attack him."

With a huff he crossed his arms and glared at the window. Which turned out to be a good thing for right at that moment a large group of Death Eaters appeared and were getting ready to attack.

"Guys! We've got company!"

And so everyone left their gigai and soon the train itself and charged their opponents. Now, one thing to know about wizards and Shinigami is that, while they have magical abilities, there is a fail-safe in-case a Soul Reaper appears, and that is that there is a notice-me-not charm of sorts active on all Shinigami so even though they can be seen they won't because to the human eye they are invisible, mostly. Only those with special powers like Chad and Orihime can break through the charm's effects.

The Death Eaters were another story, however, as it seemed they weren't even effected by their presence, but the Hollows with them were, as they howled in rage and charged them with the dark wizards casting spells support.

Ichigo quickly brought up Zangetsu to block the spells because no released Zanpakuto can be destroyed by anything other than by another Shinigami or a human with special abilities different from that of magic. Of course that doesn't mean that he isn't affected either, as he was still pushed back by the force of the spells. Renji, seeing an opening, flew into the air and sliced the first Hollow's mask in half, destroying the hollow and sending it to Hueco Mundo.

With one Hollow down, only 4 remained, but that was still 4 too many as they were all bigger than the one Renji just killed.

The next smallest one was as tall as a two-story building and was ugly as hell. It had a metallic left arm ending in circle were five fingers were placed around it, presumably to make a drill if spun quickly. its right arm was what appeared to be a giant whip that ended in a hook. Beyond that it was exactly what a Hollow normally looks like.

Ichigo dashed forward and swung his blade at the monstrosity, but it was a wasted effort as the Hollow was quick to bring up its left arm and block the attack.

It then brought forward its right arm and brought it down at lightning speeds at him intent on burying the hook in Ichigo's back when Ikkaku appeared and cut the hook off, earning a cry of anguish and outrage from his opponent. And it was at that time that one of the remaining three decided to join in the fun, and brought its clawed arm down upon Ikkaku, only to find him missing and then its mask disintegrated as the Third Seat of Squad 11 cut it in half.

Ichigo, capitalizing on his friends success, then leapt up and brought his sword slamming down on the smaller Hollow, slicing through the metal appendage and destroying the mask in the process.

While Ichigo and Ikkaku were dealing with the first two, and the Death Eaters preoccupied with Toshiro, Yumichika and Rangiku, Rukia and Renji dealt with the biggest Hollows.

When the Menos Grande charged, Rukia released her Zanpakuto, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

The blade turns white and a ribbon extends from the end.

She holds the blade upside down and cries, "First Dance,Tsukishiro." The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, the space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes everything within in the circle. (Taken from bleach . wikia)

The Menos shrieked as its body was frozen, and upon being frozen solid, shattered, and was destroyed in the process.

Renji meanwhile faced down a slight-smaller Menos that appeared to have the most gruesome features. Its right arm featured what appeared to be a giant axe, and its left held a halberd. Although where it got a weapon of that size will remain unknown.

So, holding his sword before him, he ran his hand down its length and cried, "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The blade turned into its extendable form and he was quick to throw it at the giant hollow who tried to avoid it but was torn to shreds by the extendable blade.

With the Hollows defeated all that was left were the Death Eaters, and the three facing them had no trouble defeating them as they didn't have any way to block swords short of grabbing something and throwing it at them to slow them down. It was later discovered that Rabastan Lestrange was among the number of dead Death Eaters and Neville Longbottom was quite happy that one of the bastards who ruined his life got what he deserved. His body had been cut clean in two along with his head separated from his neck.

With the threat neutralized, the Shinigami got back on the train that had stopped because one of the student DE had threatened the driver. Of course Hermione, Neville, and a couple other DA members were quick to take him down, after Hermione saw the Death Eaters outside and organized a resistance.

With Hogwarts Express safe again, the trip to the school resumed. But new dangers awaited the Soul Reapers and their allies. For while they had defeated the threat outside, one person had watched the entire thing and alerted his master to the new development. Things were going to be getting very interesting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Words to know:

Ageshio: Rising Tide

Okina Ageshio: Great Rising Tide

Suijin: Water Blades

Shasui: Water Barrier

Hayakuchi: Twister

I know what some of yo1u are thinking, I named this story Captain of None and I am making him the Captain of Squad 11. It was totally unplanned, but I had remembered how Kenpachi became the captain of the division in the first place and so here we are. Just know however that it will give him even greater influence than before and that he will have control of a fighting force that would allow him to better help the citizens of Rukongai. It will also allow him to replace Yachiru the pink demon and make Gin his Vice-captain. I have a general idea of how this story is going to go, but I am still making up most of it as I go along. I couldn't have him just fighting all on his own, even if Gin was helping him, could I?

Also, I still haven't gone into everything Hiro can do with that blade of his. That's right folks, he has a few more tricks up his sleeve.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	6. A Case of Blackmail and A Sorting

A/N: In regards to the title, I have had it told to me that since he is now the captain of a squad, it no longer makes sense to have the title "Captain of None" so I went for an alternative. Sorry for any confusion.

There is a poll on my author page about who Harry/Hiro should be paired with. It would be a big help to know who you guys want him to be with. I have one entry so far, I would really appreciate more ideas. If I don't get any more suggestions, I will add a few of my own and you guys can choose from them along with the one already suggested. So if there is someone you want him with, speak your mind now or forever hold your peace.

* * *

Last time on The Unknown Captain:

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving anytime soon, Captain of Squad 11."

He quickly turned around, hand already on his sword's hilt, when he saw an old man wearing a Shihakusho with a coat on his back, quickly going over the people that were that old and were captains, Hiro was quick to deduce that this was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, captain of the First Division.

"And what the hell are you talking about?"

The old man chuckled, "I suppose you aren't familiar with the way that the captain of the Eleventh Division is chosen. In order for a new captain to be made, they must defeat the previous one and do it before several eyewitnesses. And you did it not only before most members of Squad 11, but several others as well. Congratulations, Hiro Tagerasu, you are now a captain of the Gotei 13."

Now back to the story.

* * *

Captain of None: A Case of Blackmail and A Sorting

Hiro stared at the bearded man, shocked into silence.

Yamamoto simply smiled at the younger man, "It is quite a shock, I know, but it is the way the Division works, and you are now its head, although," he frowned slightly, "The fact that you have an element-type Zanpakuto will make things a bit strained with your subordinates, but seeing how long you fought without releasing your Zanpakuto certainly spoke in your favor, so I don't think you will have too much trouble down that route."

Hiro shook his head, "I don't want anything to do with the Gotei 13. You guys mess up enough as it is and I don't want anything to do with that."

Genryusai chuckled, causing Hiro to look at him quizzically, "What's so funny?"

At that he burst into outright laughter. When he had calmed down some, he looked at the man before him and smiled broadly, "I haven't heard someone turn down a captaincy in quite some time. It is rather refreshing, although I do believe that this time will turn out differently than last time."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because, if you refuse I will be forced to arrest you for wielding a weapon while not being a member of the Gotei 13, as well as aiding and abetting a fugitive, even if he was revealed to be on our side in the end. Now by accepting the Captaincy you could reinstate him as your Vice-captain and solve the problem then and there. unless of course you wish to make things difficult, at which point I will be forced to take both of you in and execute you. But what would happen to those of Rukongai without their Hero?" The captain-commander said his last words with his eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously.

Hiro gritted his teeth as he realized he was backed into the proverbial corner and had no option other than to accept otherwise sealing his fate as well as Gin's.

"It seems I have no choice but to accept."

"Excellent!" The tense atmosphere disappeared immediately, leaving behind sunny skies and a creepily smiling old man who was now leading Hiro over to the seamstress to get his shihakusho and captain's haori.

When he was outfitted, he was wearing the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori trimmed in red-orange and the symbol of Squad 11 on his back with his scarf flowing behind him and his Zanpakuto in its normal place at his side. All in all, he looked like a reputable member of the Gotei 13. Plus, according to the seamstress, it brought out his eyes.

And so it was that Hiro Tagerasu, formerly Harry Potter, finally became a Shinigami.

After he was inducted into the office and introduced to the other captains that were still in the Seireitei, Hiro was faced with a dilemma far worse than he had anticipated.

"No, no absolutely not."

"But everyone else did it!"

"So that means I should jump off a bridge if everyone else did it too?"

"But you can fly."

*face-palm* "Not the point. But my answer is final, I will not take the title Kenpachi, the old captain can keep it."

"That is highly improper."

He quirked an eyebrow, "And why is that? I don't want to take the name, is it really that bad? So it has history behind it (Every captain of Squad 11 has been named Kenpachi!" Makizo Aramaki cried indignantly.) just because I don't take it doesn't mean I don't appreciate that history, I just don't see the point in changing my name because I won a fight."

Makizo sighed (A/N: yes I know he is ooc, but I am not interested in making up more people than absolutely necessary so this was the alternative), "It was more than just a fight, you proved yourself to be the strongest fighter in the Gotei 13 by beating former Kenpachi Zaraki and that victory earned you the name and title Kenpachi."

Hiro looked at him blankly, "But its his name, why would I want it?

"Because you beat him and it's tradition!"

"Traditions are fine and all, but I am happy with my own name, thank you very much, and have no intent to change it anytime soon. So get over this obsession over a title that doesn't mean squat in a real fight and leave me be!"

This last statement earned him looks of respect. While the other members of the 11th Division didn't like that he wouldn't take the name Kenpachi, they could understand his reasoning, and would respect his decision.

After that encounter it was time to look over the recruit roster and decide who would join as well as determine who had what seat.

With the former captain still alive, he wanted to put him in the 3rd Seat and Yachiru in 4th, but Zaraki said no and asked to let Ikkaku, the current 3rd Seat, keep it and have him in fourth while Yachiru go into the 6th Seat, because he didn't want to move Yumichika from his position either.

Seeing as how the man knew the division better than him, he agreed and moved the former 4th Seat to 7th, and every subsequent one down one as well, until the former 12th was no longer seated, not that he minded, apparently, as he liked the loss of responsibility.

And so it was that a captains meeting was called.

Right when he had just gotten ready for bed.

"What do you mean I have to go to a meeting?"

"It-it's required for all captains to attend when the bell is rung."

The new captain glowered at the Shinigami and proceeded to put his clothes back on,

Upon arrival at the First Division Barracks, Hiro was pushed into his position by one Captain Ukitake who smiled and said, "You'll know your place soon enough."

Now, when one normally says this they mean in the foodchain, or pecking order, but here its meaning was quite literal, as it was referring to where he was supposed to stand.

Captain Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor, "Now that everyone is here, we can begin. As you all know, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kurosaki were both sent to the Living World to help Wizards of Great Britain take down the dark lord known as Voldemort, who has learned the secret of splitting souls and proceeded to do so 7 times. 2 of the soul fragments have already been destroyed at this time. And we know the general location of four of the other five while knowing exactly where the fifth is."

"And what is the fifth Horcrux's location?" Captain Kuchiki asked calmly.

A frown settled onto his face as he turned his head to look upon Hiro, "It seems that more than just your scar was left behind when he died all those years ago."

The new captain frowned as well, "What are you getting at? Are you honestly suggesting that he left one of these things in my scar?"

"That is exactly what I am suggesting, and it has been proven by Captain Kurotsuchi himself, that despite the fact you died it still remains inside your body. And since we have no idea how to destroy them, as Dumbledore has not seen fit to tell us, we are unable to remove it without completely destroying the vessel, which we are hesitant to do at this moment."

Hiro quirked an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

At that Captain Ukitake kindly answered, "Because we are planning on sending you to the Living World to finish what you started 16 years ago."

A murderous look appeared on his face, "You have got to be out of your mind if you think I would willingly go back to that hellhole."

An uproar rose from the other captains at this insolent remark, but Yamamoto raised his hand and the hall went quiet, "I understand where you are coming from, but don't you think 300 years is enough time to get over what happened when you were a child?"

A growl actually sounded from his throat, "Not in the slightest."

The old captain sighed, "Very well, I see you leave me no choice but to bring in that partner of yours and try him before the Central 46. Unless of course you were to go, of course, then the entire thing could be forgotten about."

Shadows appeared over his eyes as he gave a hollow answer, "I'll pack my things and leave immediately."

The atmosphere lightened immediately, the old man clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Excellent. Now as you will be returning to your old body, even if you die in it again you will still return here as it still possesses a soul, however small it may be. You will be returning to your old school, Hogwarts, where you will assist Captains Hitsugaya and Kurosaki tracking down the soul fragments and destroying them once and for all. And if you should meet him down there, tell your partner that upon the destruction of the first fragment, if he assists, he will be granted a full pardon and be free to operate in the Gotei 13 once again."

And with that the meeting adjourned, leaving the other captains with one question on their minds, _Who is Hiro Tagerasu's partner?_

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the sun had already set and the first years were being shepherded through the middle of the tables toward the stool where an ancient hat was situated.

And once the first years had stopped before it, its brim opened and it began to sing.

_Many years have passed since I,  
Was created and started to sort,  
But things have changed  
And wars have waged,  
And none know why they start.  
The coming of Death will show the way  
And lead the school to new heights  
But strife will sow and discord will run  
For evil will call its home its own once more.  
The Souls will send a lord from beyond  
To help in this time of fear,  
Yet many will cry and many will moan  
And others will look on with glee  
For darkness calls the spellcasters to rise  
And join its cause in hell.  
Nightmares join the troubled heir  
And strive to make him their own  
For beneath the skin lies a soul  
Of parts far less than whole._

_The struggle for power has gone on for years  
And all know its pull,  
But even that can lose its strength when love  
Is in the way.  
Hold dear these words I say  
For everything else means naught,  
The shadows wait for those with no aim  
And hunts them all the same.  
Stand together, in both brotherhood and cause  
For nothing less will make them fall  
Then a band of brothers standing tall.  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin._

Ichigo and the others looked at each in wonder at the strange things wizards seem to have. When they had gone to Diagon Alley, they had been shocked to discover that they did indeed ride brooms. That had prompted a round of laughter from Ichigo and Renji who held each other up as tears formed in their eyes.

Back to the present, the first years were called up one at a time until only the Shinigami were left.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get the hall's attention, "As you can see, we still have a small group of students to Sort. What you do not know is that these are transfers from the Japanese Magical Academy who are also the first transfers Hogwarts has had in over two-hundred years. And so, without further ado, we will Sort them and find out where they will go."

Renji was up first and the Hat took a moment before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

The red house cheered at their new member as he sat down in an area with plenty of open spaces, anticipating others coming to the house as well.

And he wasn't disappointed. Yumichika was sorted into Gryffindor shortly after and along with Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Rangiku. With Toshiro and Rukia going to Ravenclaw. With the Sorting done, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now before the feast begins I have a few words to say: Abercrombie Nomberry, Gitarre, Snorkack. Thank you." And so, after his rather odd choice of words, the food appeared and both Ron and Ichigo drooled at the amount before digging looked at the two disdainfully as he daintily picked at his food, doing his utmost not to spill any of it on his new robes.

Toshiro and Rukia ate at a more relaxed pace then the first pair but still a great deal faster than Yumichika. But, come on, everyone eats faster than him.

It had been decided the week before that Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika would be 6th years with Rangiku being a 7th year, Rukia begrudgingly was a fourth year, which had been decided after a copious amount of yelling, and Toshiro would be a 2nd year, for the same reason Rukia had for being a 4th.

Once the feast was over the students went to their houses and up to their dormitories and fell asleep, many already dreading the first day of classes the following day.

Meanwhile, a lone student was making his way to the Owlery to send off his latest report which was sure to recognition for his services to the dark lord, but what the note said will remain a mystery as by the time Filch arrived, he was already gone, message already sent.

* * *

This is what Hiro looks like, sort-of

www. tektek dot org/ avatar/ 50037290

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	7. The Wall Breaker

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than my previous ones, but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer, but the next one will be, and Dumbledore won't be so happy. Hehehe

There is a poll on my author page about who Harry/Hiro should be paired with. Since I didn't get anymore suggestions, I will take the one I was given and ones of my own and let you guys choose from among them. Here's the list:

Daphne: 0

Yoruichi: 1

Hermione: 0

Rukia: 1

Luna: 0

Ginny: 0

* * *

The Unknown Captain: The Wall Breaker a

It didn't take long for Hiro to get his things packed and ready to leave. While he wasn't excited about returning, he couldn't say that there weren't some things he didn't miss.

The other members of Squad 11 were roaming about aimlessly because they didn't have anything to do. There hadn't been any major Hollow attacks and the daily spars were getting boring. But all of that was about to change.

Before he left, Hiro decided to make use of his new authority and called every member of the Eleventh Division to a mandatory meeting.

When they were all in attendance, he stood before them with his arms behind his back and looked them in the eyes, "Hello, for those of you who know me, hi, and for those who don't, I am your new captain. I have called this meeting because I have noticed a certain lack of enthusiasm among the ranks and decided to do something about it." A murmur rose among the fighters. "For those of you who don't know, I am, or rather was, known as the Hero of Rukongai," eyes bulged at the admission, "Yes, I know, it's a big shock. Anyways, I have something that will be sure to cure your boredom. I have arranged a shift that will rotate every other week where each group will patrol the Rukon districts and make sure they are safe. There will be four groups, and by the end of the year, everyone will have patrolled each district at least once."

The men began to talk amongst themselves, asking each other if it was a good idea, and it obviously was sketchy, seeing as they had never done it before.

"Now, what some of you are probably thinking is that this is only to keep the citizens safe from Hollows, but that is only part of the issue, seeing as Shinigami have never had a problem dealing with them in the past and are unlikely to start now. What you will be doing is protecting the citizens from thugs, bandits and mercenaries who prey on the innocent for no reason other then for their own profit. I expect there to be a report filed at the end of each week without fail. And I will make sure that they make it to me once filed by use of owls." At the confused looks he hastened to explain, "Owls are used for communication in the Wizarding World and while we have more efficient means of communication, they do not and have refused to advance their own technologies beyond that of steam-powered machined. Or at least, the British WW does. Everywhere else has made advances that are far beyond that of Mundane's. Mundanes are humans without magical powers. ("Ah," was the reply from the crowd) Also when you send them be sure that you tell the owl to find," he visibly winced here, "Harry Potter." He didn't know if his magic had accepted the name change so he was forced to use his old one. He ignored the confused looks about the name and went on to explain how they were make sure that they always works in pairs since even though they were strong there was always the chance that they could get ambushed and he didn't want them going into a situation without backup.

With that out of the way, he grabbed his things and opened the Senkaimon and walked through the paper doors to the Living World, and to where his body was stored.

* * *

By the time the Shinigami already stationed on Earth arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, Ikkaku and Ichigo were already raring to go, much to the annoyance of the others.

"I can't understand how anyone can be so energetic in the morning! It defies belief and frankly makes me sick to my stomach," Toshiro said in response to their singing in the morning, which was really off-key. "Will you two shut up!"

And so it was with a giant headache that Toshiro and the others entered the Hall and went to their respective tables, albeit they were given a wide birth.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, although Ichigo and Renji were arguing about techniques rather loudly although fortunately it was in Japanese. Thankfully they were all fluent in English so there wouldn't be any trouble communicating with the other students, unless of course, they wanted there to be.

When they got their schedules, Professor Flitwick had eyed the white-haired captain dubiously, wondering if he was really old enough to be a Second Year. Little did he know that Toshiro was old enough to be his father's father.

As the group left the hall and went to their respective classes, Rukia was approached by a certain blond-haired blue-eyed Ravenclaw female who had a dreamy look about her.

"Hello Ms. Soul Reaper." She also had the ability to break the 4th wall, how, we will never know.

Rukia gaped at the girl before her before trying to find a way out of the mess. The result was her laughing extremely hard and tears appearing in her eyes at the forced laughter, "I don't know about you, but I don't look anything like a 'reaper'. I don't have a scythe for one thing."

Luna cocked her head to the side, "But you aren't alive."

This prompted Rukia to grab the blond and drag her into the nearest empty classroom.

Upon closing the door, she rounded on the 6th year and asked a single question, "How do you know?"

Luna smiled dreamily at the adopted Kuchiki, "You have a large amount of Harglesnarkles around you, of course."

_Harglesnarkles? _Shaking her head, she thought about how she would have to deal with this when the answer was given to her, quite literally in fact. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Daddy says that whenever a Harglesnarkle is around that we need to be extra sneaky lest they decide to take us away for loose lips."_  
_

Rukia blinked, unsure what to make of that statement. And the blond opened the door and walked away, leaving her alone in the room. A few minutes later, they were given a warning that classes would be starting soon, and Rukia rushed to get to her Ancient Runes class. Thankfully she had it in the morning and not Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions, like the Gryffindors, seeing as Severus Snape had been returned to his Potions class and some guy named Lupin was in charge of it. She could only hope that Toshiro was keeping a low profile, seeing as she couldn't imagine him being able to keep his cool considering the likelihood of being called "young man".

Meanwhile in Transfiguration, Hitsugaya sneezed, disrupting his spell and turning the beetle into not a button, but a dress shirt, and quite a stylish one at that, with a color of icy-blue and a dragon pattern going down the side. Professor McGonagall was shocked beyond belief at the accomplishment and gave Ravenclaw 20 points and told him he could keep it.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. And for the record, Luna's creatures are so strange that I wouldn't be surprised if she did think a Harglesnarkle existed, seeing as I have no idea what they look like myself.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	8. Revenge is Best Served Wet

A/N: Sorry about the wait, everyone. I was studying for a midterm and it took up a bit of time. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest installment of _The Unknown Captain_.

There is a poll on my author page about who Harry/Hiro should be paired with.

Yoruichi has the lead right now. I look forward to seeing the final tally after the next chapter. That's right, after the next chapter the poll will be closed and the pairing finalized.

Yoruichi: 14

Luna: 4

Rukia: 3

Hermione: 0

Daphne: 0

Ginny: 0

A/N: In the story Harry/Hiro will be referred to as Harry by his fellow classmates and the Shinigami although in private he will force them to call him Hiro. Hope that will clear any confusion.

And for anyone wondering, yes, this chapter takes place on the same day as the previous chapter.

* * *

The Unknown Captain: Revenge is Best Served Wet

By the time Hiro returned to his body, it was already late in the day, but not late enough for dinner, as was soon to be discovered. Hiro, was again in the land of the living, a contradiction that Mayuri would be more than happy to investigate, and probably was right now, although that did send shivers down his spine. Even though they had only met briefly, the mad scientist had easily left the impression of a man who was willing to do anything to do his experiments, even if they were on the living. He was lucky that the Captain-commander needed him otherwise Hiro was sure that he would be on an operating table being dissected at that very moment.

It wasn't easy getting used to a smaller body, as he had grown a great deal in the Soul Society, but he managed. Also the fact that all the blocks that Dumbledore had placed on his body were still in effect. Also he was reaching around blindly for his glasses as they hadn't been on his face when he went back into it. Putting them on, he grumbled about how pathetic he looked with them on, and resolved to fix it.

Standing up, he wobbled for a bit before grabbing the table his body once lay on and stood tall. He wasn't going going to let a change in his equilibrium mess him up. With that out of the way, now he only had to find Gin and he could get this show on the road, but that was easier said than done, for when Gin arrived in the Living World, he had not brought a Gigai with him, and so was wandering around as a spirit, or so he thought.

In reality, Gin had traveled all the way over to Japan and gotten a Gigai from Urahara and then proceeded back to England, although how he did it so fast is unknown.

Upon returning, he had set up shop in Diagon Alley at the local bank, (and how he did _that_ is unknown as everyone who witnessed it obliviated it since their brains couldn't handle what they had seen). as a security guard. Of course, he still maintained his mocking smile, which creeped out everyone who entered Gringotts, especially those who actually looked at him a second time when leaving and noticed he was wearing the exact same smile, eyes closed and all. Needless to say no one even thought of doing anything.

What no one knew, however, beyond the Goblins and Gin, was that it was only a temporary position, as he wasn't planning on staying forever and they only needed him until they got their new array of wards and runes set up.

And so it was with great shock that upon entering said bank that he saw his partner in crime giving him the smile before it faded upon recognition.

A few minutes later saw the two standing off to the side with Gin cracking a joke for the first time that Hiro had known him.

"You've shrunk. I know you said you were small before but this takes the cake!"

Hiro was steaming almost literally at the pun and it took all of his willpower to not strangle him right there. So, taking a deep breath, looked Gin in his squinting eyes and said, "I am the new captain of Squad 11 and you are to be my Vice-Captain."

Gin looked at his companion of several years with troubled eyes, not that Hiro could tell, and said, "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head on the way over here did you?"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, and so took great pleasure in seeing Gin moaning in pain on the ground clutching his head that was now sporting a rather large bump. "I am quite sure, and you will be my Vice-Captain, there are no ifs, ands, or buts. Yamamoto was quite clear on the matter. So I want you ready to head out at a moments notice, okay partner?"

Gin simply nodded his head in agreement and the conversation ended. Not because it got awkward, mind you, but because Gin's employers were walking over and Hiro didn't want to cause a scene. So Captain Tagerasu walked up to the front of the building and asked to be taken to his vault so that he could withdraw some money.

"I will need your name and key."

Hiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "As sad as it may be, I have never held my key in my hand whenever I have come here. But my name is," he gulped and steeled himself for the reaction he knew would come, "Harry Potter."

The entire bank went quiet. Goblins stopped stamping papers, people stopped walking, and Gin had a thoughtful expression on his face.

The goblin in front of him looked thunderstruck as he gazed upon the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Died-Tragically. It wasn't long before the teller turned around and bellowed, "Hardhook, get me Chief Ragnok! He'll want to see this!"

There was a flurry of movement behind the counter and it wasn't long before the sound of gasps could be heard on the other side. A few seconds later a second head could be seen over the counter followed by a torso. He could only assume this was Ragnok.

The Head of the Goblin Nation stared at the used-to-be-dead boy before him with wide eyes. They knew he was dead the moment it happened, although it seemed he found a way to cheat death once again, although this time it was slightly more dramatic.

"M-Mr. Harry Potter, we weren't expecting to see you again since you-"

"Died, yes, I know. But that hardly matters now. What does is that I need money to buy things I need for school."

The head Goblin blinked, "School? But the train has already left and isn't due to return until Winter. How would you get there?"

Hiro smiled mysteriously, "Oh, you leave that to me. In the meantime, however I _will_ be needing access to my vault. So if you wouldn't mind."

Ragnok nodded his head quickly. If he did this right, he could make a great profit as the Potter Vaults were sealed after the heir's death, meaning that the money stopped circulating and no one could touch it. It was strange that it happened, considering that normally when a line dies out that the money is returned to the Bank and used for things like repairs or upgrades on the building. If he was able to play his cards right, he could trick the 'young' lord that reopening the vault incurred a fee as it had been closed for a while. He smirked mentally, yes, that would work quite nicely, especially since the boy had never shown any indication of knowing his heritage. He of course blamed Dumbledore for that, but it was all to his benefit. And besides, it was fun to watch the old geezer rant and rave about how he was the child's Magical Guardian and that they were obligated to give him access to his vaults. Hah, as if they would be stupid enough to believe that. Magical Guardians are those that have been designated by the parents, and Harry's had been Sirius Black, who, while incarcerated, had not received a trial and therefore was not legally convicted so theoretically he could have sent in an order form and Gringotts would have been obligated to withdraw the required money for payment. And now that Black was dead and Harry the head of the Black household, those vault's were his as well. The only reason that they hadn't gone to the Malfoy's was because they had been given a letter from Dumbledore saying that Harry wouldn't be attending the will reading; basically saying that he had detained the boy and made it so he couldn't come, meaning that the kid wasn't at fault so he still inherited.

Clearing his throat, Ragnok looked down at the formerly dead Potter and said, "Well, Mr. Potter, we shall have to check to see if you are who you say you are, as it has been proven that you died. If you'll follow me." He jumped down from the platform and walked through a set of doors behind the counter, which Hiro followed him through moments later.

He walked up to a stone table that held a dagger with a handle covered in runes and a piece of paper. Hiro looked questioningly at the little creature who figured out what he was asking.

"While the rest of Wizarding Europe is content to stay in the Dark Ages, we at Gringotts find that paper is far easier to come by and a great deal cheaper as well. Now, if you will just take the dagger on the table and cut your hand, we can use the blood to see if you're telling the truth." At the questioning glance, he added, "The blood will be put on the paper which will show your name as well as your magical parents' and grandparent's and so on and so forth. It is the genealogy test, as anyone could change their name to Harry Potter and try to get into your vault, not that people haven't tried," he muttered irritably.

Nodding his understanding, he stepped forward and picked up the blade and cut his hand, watching the blood drop onto the paper before the wound healed itself. It seemed the dagger also had a healing rune engraved in the handle.

After a few seconds, his names (both Hiro and Harry) appeared on the page as well as lines connecting to Lily and James Potter. It then went on to show Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black and the rest of the Potter and Black lines, showing nothing that he wasn't expecting, that is, until it got to the founders of said lines. For the Potter's it was the Peverell's, an ancient house that had long since died out, if only in name since only one person still counted among the living was Voldemort (Hiro wasn't because he was, well, still dead) through Cadmus Peverell and he (Hiro) through Ignotus. The Black's, on the other hand, had a heritage they were probably unaware of as a whole, or just wanted to ignore: they were related to one Godric Gryffindor. Huh, a line of Slytherin's related to the founding Gryffindor.

Ragnok was obviously shocked, as the Goblin Nation hadn't known that little tidbit, but quickly shook it off. That was only going to put more money into circulation, and a larger fee. Hehehe.

When they arrived at the Goblin's office, Ragnok placed the magically extended piece of paper before them on his desk and sat down, while motioning for Hiro to do the same. And now it was time for his grand scheme to come into play.

"As you are no doubt aware, your vault has been closed for several months because of your 'death', as well as the fact that you were unable to attend the reading of Sirius Black's Will, thanks to the meddling goat that doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the word no. I am tempted to grab a dictionary and shove it in his face while spelling it out for him."

Hiro laughed at that, "I am glad to see not everyone is taken by him, it will make working with you so much easier."

Ragnok nodded his approval, "Indeed, and as you are also no doubt aware, it will also take some time to reopen the vaults in question because of the inactivity-"

"Now stop right there. I am well aware that there is no fee for reopening vaults, so I that will not be incurred. However, I will have no problem paying you for doing some services for me."

The Head of the Goblin Nation, surprised at the display, looked wondered what services he could possibly provide the revived savior.

"I need help in bringing Albus Dumbledore to justice. I don't care what you have to do, but I want him to pay for what he's done to me. I know he sealed my parents' Will and did a lot of things that the 'Leader of the Light' certainly should not be doing, and as such I want him to pay for manipulating me and engineering my parents' and Sirius' deaths." He raised his hand to forestall any questions, "Now, I know what you are thinking, how did he cause my parents' deaths? Simple, he had been made aware of a prophecy concerning me and the Dark Lord and sent my parents' into hiding under the Fidelius Charm, all the while knowing that Peter Pettigrew was Voldemort's spy." The reason he knew this was that Peter had died during the Summer and Hiro was fortunate enough to run across him. You see, he had been feeling guilty about killing his best friend and his wife and He-Whose-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated doesn't like that emotion, so he killed him.

Ragnok grinned maliciously, and far away a wizened old man had a shiver go down his spine as he thought about how he might have made a mistake trying to get access to Harry's vaults. The meeting went on with Hiro and Ragnok outlining a plan on getting the necessary papers and proofs needed and how they wanted to have it delivered to the DMLE when they felt the time was right.

Walking out of Gringotts with a full purse and his need for revenge sated for the moment, Hiro walked into Flourish and Blotts' and purchased all the books he would need for the school year. (Apparently, someone had left their letter lying about Diagon Alley, not that he was complaining, mind you.

And so, a couple hours later, with his purse nearly empty and his shopping done, his eyes fixed, hair straightened, and blocks removed, he shunpoed over to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and went inside. With Sirius' death, and Hiro's unforeseen demise, the house had sealed itself from all intruders, whether they be Order members or Death Eaters, seeing as there was no Head of House and thus no owner, the spells that had been installed the day it was purchased had kicked in, and kicked everyone else out, except Kreacher, since he was considered property and no one really knew how to ward against House Elves.

The sun was already dipping below the horizon by the time he was ready to leave for Hogwarts. He no longer had his wand, as at his death it had been lost in the lake, not that he needed it anymore. And so, after making sure Hedwig was secure (she had shown up shortly after he arrived at the Black home) and his books and everything else he needed, walked up to the fireplace and, grabbing a handful of Floo powder, declared, "Hogwarts, Kitchen!" and after stepping in the fire he was off.

* * *

Stepping out of the flames, he was greeted by the elves and asked them to take his things to a private room that only he could access. He wasn't going to sleep in the same room as Ron and Seamus again, not after they had a contest of who could fart the loudest.

With his things taken care of, he straightened his robes and walked out of the room, cloak flowing behind him as though underwater (He's wearing the movie uniform). Striding up the moving staircases that all seemed to move where he needed them to be, he quickly made his way up the steps and arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall. If his calculations were correct, (and they hadn't been wrong in at least 100 years) they were eating right now. He smirked, he only hoped they were ready for what was to come. Now, while he could have just shunpoed to the door, it would have taken more energy then necessary and he wasn't going to walk in the Hall just to collapse from exhaustion.

So, wiping his face of emotions, he strode forward and pushed the twin doors open with a little help from his Reiatsu.

All talking stopped as the giant doors opened seemingly on their own. But it wasn't long before people started to take notice of the figure standing between them, or the fact that he looked strangely familiar.

He smiled mysteriously, obviously loving their confusion, "What? No hello for an old friend?"

At that moment a bolt of lightning cut across the sky behind him, and the sound of rain pounding on stone flooded the area, and a strong gust of wind burst through the Great Hall, and the hair around Hiro's forehead flew up, revealing the scar that had made him famous. At the sight of the infamous bolt, people screamed, some in shock, some in fear, others in happiness at seeing their friend alive. The number that didn't either fainted or gaped, or were the Shinigami and wondered what happened that allowed him to return to the Living World.

It was as he went past the people at the end of the tables that people noticed that he had a sword at his side. He had picked it up from Gryffindor's vault. It seemed that Godric had taken a fancy to Japanese katanas at one point in his life.

Once at the front of Hall, he inclined his head toward Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, along with Professors Sprout, Sinistra, and Snape. He had nothing against Severus anymore, after all, he was big enough to let go of a petty grudge that should have been buried years ago, Dumbledore was an exception to that rule.

He looked down at the Headmaster sitting regally in his chair and sneered, much to the shock of the others at the head table. "So we meet again, Dumbledore. You must be happy that you were able to get your wish and brought me back to life."

The moment those words left his lips, everyone who was behind him, and I do mean everyone, looked shocked that the famed leader of the light would resort to dark magic to bring back one man, even if he was the one destined to save them.

"You must be proud, Albus Dumbledore, but know this, I am aware of everything you have done to me and my family, and their blood is on _your_ hands, not Voldemort's. He was a victim of circumstances that were beyond his control, but completely in yours, as you were so eager to prove last year. Oh, and before you ask, yes, I will fight him, but only because I been commanded to, but don't expect me to be your lapdog like before. And no, I will not be working with you, you have done enough damage in this war, and I won't stand to see the innocent die just because you were unwilling to part with important information. Oh wait, you already have, haven't you? I do recall Sirius Black dying because you wouldn't tell me what was my right to know in the first place! Good night, Albus Dumbledore, and pray we don't speak again, for I might just lose control and cut off your head."

And with that he turned around and walked out of the Hall, twin doors closing behind him as he left. And as they came to rest, the silence that had gripped the large room shattered, and cries of anger and disbelief bounced off the walls, bringing a smile to Hiro's lips as he shunpoed to the room that held his possessions.

It was going to be a long night, and Dumbledore wasn't going to get a lick of sleep.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. And no flames. If you don't like what I'm doing, stop reading, it's that simple.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	9. Dark Revelations

Sorry for taking so long, I have no excuse.

Yoruichi has the lead. I look forward to seeing the final tally when I post the next chapter. This is your last chance to vote on who you want, folks. Here's the current breakdown of votes:

Yoruichi: 22

Luna: 5

Rukia: 3

Daphne: 3

Hermione: 0

A/N: Also, because the low possibility of Ginny getting enough votes, she is now stricken from the poll and will now be placed in the "to be bashed" column.

* * *

The Unknown Captain: Dark Revelations

The new day brought new problems, and not just for Dumbledore. Hiro, who had been going by said name for over three centuries, was now forced to use the one he had cast aside, and thus face the masses that he hadn't seen in the same amount of time (not that he was upset about that mind you). The whole experience was something he would much rather avoid, but one rarely gets their way in the larger scheme of things.

Waking up at half-past five, Hiro immediately got into his morning routine, doing his ritual pull-ups, push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, weight lifting with books spells to be heavy and the butterfly. Now, Gin thought he was crazy doing all of those, especially in the numbers that he did. 400 pull-ups, 300 sit-ups, 500 push-ups, 250 jumping jacks, 15 minutes of pushing the books up and down in the air, another 15 doing the butterfly stretch. Now, he wasn't one to brag, but that was his warm-up.

After that he would practice his swordsmanship, whereby he would go through every kata he knows in a particular style that he had chosen the previous week. And of course he would wrap up by doing a jog, which in this case would be around the lake. In short, suicide for one Ronald Weasley who had been tasked to follow him to make sure he hadn't gone dark.

As he came to a stop at the end of his run, he turned around and promptly fell to his knees holding his gut as he laughed at the sight of the wheezing Weasley.

When he was able to talk without laughing again, he looked at the red-haired teen while wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. Further composing himself, he wiped away all remnants of laughing from his face and stared stonily at the backstabber, "What do you want, Weasley?" Ron shivered at the cold voice.

"N-nothing, just out f-for a run, you know, good for the lungs and all." Sweet Merlin! He was rambling like Hermione!

Hiro continued to stare coldly at the child, "You actually expect me to believe that you came out here to exercise at the exact same time as me and that you had in no way planned it out beforehand?"

Ron nodded hesitantly, "Y-yeah. I mean, come on, Harry! You can't expect me to stay out of shape forever, can you!" He was getting more confident the longer he went on. "After all, I have to keep in top shape for Quidditch!"

Hiro stared at him blankly, "Ron, I made sure you were aware last year that if you didn't buck up in your studies I would ban you from the team."

The youngest Weasley male looked at him confusedly, "Well yeah, but you were just joking! I mean, we're best mates, Harry! You don't do that to best mates!"

Hiro scowled at the repeated use of his former name, and it only deepened at Ron's bold, yet foolish, proclamation, "You really think we're mates?" at the red-head's nod glared at the brat, "You actually think we're still friends? I know everything! I know you stole money from my vault under the guise of needing more money for supplies while your mother took out an even larger chunk for her own personal uses! Mates don't do that! And don't get me started on what you took from my vaults via Dumbledore when he paid you with MY MONEY to spy on me! I don't know about you, but that excludes you from best mate status or anywhere near mate. You made your choice a long time ago, and it wasn't with your friend who stood by you all those years. No, it was to your obsession to have something that the rest of your family didn't and then shove it in my face whenever you got the chance! Like Lavender for instance! Did it ever cross your mind that I simply wasn't ready for a relationship?

"I doubt it, and even if it did, you wouldn't have cared, you just wanted your sister to marry me so that when I died you and the rest of your family could take all the money my parents left to me when they died and go on a shopping spree buying everything you ever wanted but couldn't have and drain the vaults died! And I won't stand for it! You and the rest of your Kami-forsaken family (minus the twins and Bill and Charlie, those guys were only ever nice to me) will get what they deserve in this life and the next, and you can be sure that when you die I will make your afterlife an unliving hell! That is if you don't go there first."

By this point Ron was shaking like a leaf and was gazing up with terror-filled eyes at Hiro who was unconsciously releasing his spiritual pressure, which was so oppressive that it drew the attention of Toshiro and Ichigo who rushed outside to see what was going on only to see him terrorizing a student, albeit the rudest student they had ever met but a student nonetheless.

Toshiro, being the short one, was the first person to reach Hiro, with Ichigo slowly making his way toward the new captain. Honestly he didn't care what Hiro was doing as long as he kept that brat's trap shut.

"What do you think you are doing!" The small captain shouted, "He's just a student! You have no right to attack him in this manner! I don't care if you are 50 years older than me, you will do it," Ron's eyes widened dramatically at that statement, "I am the senior captain here and the one in charge of this operation so do as I say now!"

Hiro, blinking, turned to face Toshiro who was glaring at him and just stared at him for a second, before closing his eyes and waving in a very Gin-esque fashion. Hitsugaya face-palmed and Ichigo stared at him warily at the eery familiarity of the gesture. In the meanwhile Hiro's SP abated and Ron was able to breath easier, and summarily found he could move, along with having emptied his bladder, as evidenced by the wet spot on his trousers, and promptly ran back up to the castle shouting at the top of his lungs that "Harry's a demon!"

Shaking his head at the stupidity of his former friend, Hiro began to make his way back as well when he felt a hand on his arm forcing him to stop and look down at the offending appendage.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not having a good morning. First, his sleep was disturbed by the appearance of a Hell Butterfly and then it went on to tell him that Hiro Tagerasu, a relatively unknown entity, had defeated Kenpachi and was now the new captain of Squad 11. And if that wasn't enough it also told him that he was being assigned to his group to assist in defeating Voldemort. And then it told him the guy's alias, and it all went to hell in a hand basket. The guy that had appeared in a thunderstorm the previous evening and declared he was going to destroy Dumbledore... was his subordinate?

And to make matters worse, just after the butterfly disappeared, he felt a surge of Reiatsu from outside that was stronger than any he had ever felt before, besides Ichigo's and Captain-Commander Yamamoto of course. Yamamoto being obvious, Ichigo because he was a freak of nature. And now it seemed he had a buddy in monsterville.

Looking up at Hiro, Toshiro growled out, "What the hell is your problem, Tagerasu? You are a captain of the Gotei 13! Act like it! And in case you didn't realize it already, you aren't top dog around here, I am! And I don't appreciate you coming in and threatening the whole operation!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "And just how am I jeopardizing the mission?"

Toshiro's forehead got a tick mark, "We need Dumbledore because he has information that we need! You can have him afterward if you want but not a moment before, am I understood?"

Hiro shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because, I have already set the wheels in motion for his downfall. Did you know that not even the Goblins like him? And, like I said before you got here, he has been stealing from me since before I could walk and paid people I thought were friends with that money to spy on me! I will not allow him to get away with it! And add the fact that he knew when I was a child that I would have a crappy childhood just makes him even more of a scumbag. He deserves everything he gets and more! I was being kind just releasing my spiritual pressure, if I wanted to make do I would have cut his hands off and his tongue out. I was actually showing restraint, you should be proud of me, _senior captain,_" he said mockingly.

The tick mark grew, "Whatever prejudices you have aside, you will respect me and my position in this operation, and I expect you to apologize to that young man. What he did is irrelevant and-"

"Wrong, what he did is very relevant, as he is part of the reason I died in the first place. Do you know how I died? I was killed by Death Eaters in a raid during a trip to Hogsmeade because they decided to have a bit of fun, and hey, the Boy-Who-Lived is here, let's kill him for our Lord and get a nice reward. And so in the fight for my life my friends deserted me. Ron ran the moment he saw there were more of them then us and the only answer I get is "Better you than me". What kind of friend does that? After everything I did for him! I saved his sister from a 50ft Basilisk and all I get is "Better you than me"? That is not right, and you know what else? He even left Hermione stunned on the ground in his haste to get away. I'm sure he didn't tell her that when she woke up." As the story grew in brutality, a crowd had appeared after hearing Ron running through the castle screaming. And hearing how their savior died only served to stoke their anger as well.

"Ron left me to die and then he has the audacity to say that we're still friends? I don't think so! I will never be friends with a backstabbing git like him ever again! Even Draco is a better choice, at least he's been honest about what he does to me, and he's never even been my friend! What does that tell you? I know that aurors arrived shortly after I fell, but I also know that they damn well should and could have gotten their sooner, as there were no apparition wards up. They have no excuse for letting me die! I can't fight a war all by myself, and that everyone expects me to is completely ridiculous, so forgive me if I won't apologize to my killer's helper. Good day Captain Hitsugaya, we will meet again." And with that he turned on his heel and walked back up to Hogwarts, the students parting to let him through.

The only got worse from there.

Ichigo, in an attempt to figure out the new Shinigami took to following him around in what would have been sneaky fashion if he wasn't so obvious about it.

On top of that people kept calling him Harry, not that they knew his other name but that was beside the point. After that he had to eat breakfast while every pair of eyes in the Great Hall watched him. If he didn't have such a tight rein over his emotions he would have turned around and yelled at them to stop. He personally saw no irony in this.

Once the meal was over he went to his first class which was NEWT-level Transfiguration, not that he had even participated in the exams last year but they felt he was good enough to get in. Unfortunately they didn't count on the fact that he hadn't used magic in over three centuries and thus was out of practice, although it didn't show because he was so calm and focused during the lessons. Potions was a breeze in that he had been making his own food for such a long time and new that adding things at particular times changed qualities of a meal, and so he made short work of the Draught of Living Death that Slughorn had put forth, not only being the first person done, but the only one with it being exactly the same color as the book illustrated, his superior knowledge coming into play. And when he was awarded the Felix Felicis he merely nodded and pocked the vial of golden potion.

Hermione was upset because he didn't follow the instructions and Ron was wise in that he kept his mouth shut after the outburst this morning, not wanting to draw Hiro's ire again. Fortunately for Hiro, however, was that while he didn't follow the instructions, he wasn't following someone else's handwritten notes on the matter, thus saving himself from being attacked continuously.

Herbology was a irritating in that none of the plants were willing to come anywhere near him, so with great reluctance Professor Sprout was forced to let Harry drop the class. Defense Against the Dark Arts, or as Hiro liked to call it, Defense Against the Bat Lord, Hiro made judicious use of his repertoire and fired a Shakkaho at him when called up for a demonstration of wand-less magic. Needless to say Snape didn't like that and took 30 points from Gryffindor because he didn't even have a wand. Shrugging it off, the class ended and he went to lunch, where he was mobbed by the now awake student populous who demanded to know where he had been all this time, to which he responded with a glare, picked up a sandwich, and shunpoed to an empty classroom where he finished his meal without interruption, not caring that he had left them even more determined to figure out what happened as they knew that you can't apparate within Hogwarts, well, everyone who had Hogwarts, a History, did. So really only about 5 people.

When the time finally came for the day to end, Hitsugaya sent him a note, that had only one word written on it:

_Hollows._

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. And no flames. If you don't like what I'm doing, stop reading, it's that simple.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	10. The Hollow Maker

And Yoruichi is the winner of the poll, so I am proud to announce that this is now a Harry/Yoruichi pairing. She will be appearing shortly.

* * *

The Unknown Captain: The Hollow Maker

When the time finally came for the day to end, Hitsugaya sent him a note, that had only one word written on it:

_Hollows._

The moment Hiro read the message, he knew it what he had to do. Shunpoing to his room, he popped out of his body and left it to fall on his bed.

But what he didn't see coming was that as soon as he left his body a black blob left it as well. He watched in fascination and horror as the darkness took the form of a Hollow, but it was markedly different. For starters, it was half the size of a regular one and its mask was half-formed as well. Even the hole in the center wasn't completely filled out. Its arms were three-quarters as long as they should have been and any natural weapons it might have had were either broken, half-formed, or nonexistent. All in all, it was a damn ugly thing that was really only fodder for a trained Shinigami.

Hiro wasted no time slicing through the mask, sending the soul-fragment on its way to hell, as its gates had opened right in front of him although how it did so in the small enclosure he had no idea.

When the doorway to hell disappeared, he shunpoed outside the castle and looked at the darkness that was surrounding him, and for a moment there was nothing. But then, a ripple of Reiatsu ran through him, forcing him back, his head shot this way and that trying to discover the source of the pulse when suddenly a giant rip appeared before him, and then a Gillian-class Menos Grande stepped out of it. Now, while they weren't a threat to a captain-level Shinigami, they were still trouble in number. And it seemed that it had buddies, as two more portals appeared disgorging two more Gillians.

Hiro drew his sword at the same time Toshiro and Ichigo appeared. They had told the others that they would deal with the disturbance.

Nodding his head toward his fellow Captains, they all advanced swords drawn upon the three only to have to jump out of the way as the three fired ceros at them, blasting the earth where they had been previously into the sky, where the three Shinigami now were. They each charged at a Menos Grande and quickly cut their masks to pieces, only to realize that the portals that had opened hadn't closed, and they disgorged three more Hollows, but they were of a different nature, and ones that all three Shinigami were familiar with.

While Hiro hadn't participated in the fight against Aizen, he had fought against a minor Arrancar that had made its way into Western Rukon, defeating him after a brief exchange of blows with his Zanpakuto. And it appeared that some had survived the destruction of Aizen's army, and decided to join Voldemort, as he apparently had some kind of power over them.

The three Arrancar looked over at their adversaries with hatred gleaming in thier eyes. They each drew their Zanpakutos and charged. The three captains met them blow for blow. The Hollows, while strong, however, were still no match for a Captain, and were pushed back.

And then they released their blades.

"Light the Heavens, Burezu!"

"Beat them blue, Pondo!"

"Strike them dead, Satsujin!"

The advanced Hollows grew, and became something out of nightmares.

The first one was 3 stories tall and glowed like a light bulb, destroying all shadows around him and igniting the nearby greenery. Its arms were twin flamethrowers and its chest looked like a furnace.

The second Arrancar was markedly different, and just as terrifying. It was actually taller than the one next to it at a towering 5 stories it was all muscle. In fact, it seemed to be all there was to it. Its fists were huge and were as their entire body. Its body looked like it could shrug off physical attacks without breaking a sweat or taking a single scratch.

The last but certainly not least, seemed even more dangerous than the other two. It was between the two in height, standing somewhere around 4 stories tall and seemed markedly more humanoid than the other two. And what set him apart even more was the fact that he still wielded a blade, two in fact, and that his body seemed to be covered in them, with spikes jutting out of his knees, elbows, and chest and all of them sharp enough to cleave the Shinigami in two.

This fight was going to take everything they had.

Toshiro was the first to move into battle, releasing his Zanpakuto as he walked forward.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The blade extended and the atmosphere dropped several degrees.

Ichigo was next, striding forward, although his Zanpakuto was always released, so he just held his blade in front of him.

Hiro moved right behind Kurosaki, his blade before him.

"Cover them all, Ageshio!"

The blade turned into water that formed at his back in the shape of water wings. He quickly reformed his sword in his hand.

Ichigo and Toshiro, having never seen it before, were shocked that he had a water-type Zanpakuto, seeing as they had only seen one before.

The two sides stared each other down for what seemed an eternity before the living furnace stomped forward, shaking the ground as it did so. It raised its arms and shot a stream of fire right at them. the fire coming at such high speeds that any normal person would be unable to dodge, let alone counter. But then again, Ichigo wasn't a normal person, now was he?

But then again, neither is Hiro, and he was the one who reacted. His Zanpakuto blurred into action, immediately spitting out 2 dozen water shuriken that shot into the flames extinguishing them. The Arrancar looked surprised for a moment before it did it again, and this time it added another attack. Flames leapt off its feet and shot forward across the ground straight at them.

This time it was Toshiro was the one to attack, leaping into the air he swung his icy blade down and tore through the attack, and then went on to attack the Hollow itself, only for the sworded Arrancar to intercept it, the attack bouncing off its bladed body.

It was then that the last one charged forward and pounded its fist into the ground, causing an earthquake that would later be registered as 6.0 on the Richter Scale. The move easily caught them off guard, but not for long. Ichigo, it seemed, was tired of not doing anything and so decided to charge forward, swinging his overlarge meat cleaver above his head and straight through the muscled Arrancar's arm.

Ichigo, deciding he was tired of wasting time, leapt backward. Then, holding his blade before him, cried, "Bankai!" Smoke covered his body as the transformation took place. His outfit changed to an open black robe with bandages around his waste and his blade turned into a daito (Japanese long sword) with a black blade.

Raising it above his head, he gathered his spiritual energy within the blade and swung down, releasing it. The blast launched right at the flaming Arrancar, taking it by surprise, and slicing it in half, disintegrating it. "Enhanced Getsuga Tensho."

The remaining two, seeing their comrades demise, became inflamed, and charged at the three Shinigami, forgetting one very important thing: Captains always have more than one trick up their sleeve.

Hiro, after seeing the two running at them, raised his sword horizontally before him and yelled, "Bankai!"

The blade and the wings expanded around him, drawing power from the nearby lake and subsequently taking less time and energy to construct the arena that they would now be playing in.

Hiro raised his hand and a copy of his Zanpakuto materialized in it. tightening his grip, he looled at the two now floating Arrancar and smirked, they would be in for one heck of a beating.

Toshiro, seeing his fellow Captain's Bankai for the first time, had to say he was impressed, and called out, "Bankai!" quickly to as to not be left behind.

Ice formed around him, creating wings on his back, claws on his feet and left arm, and a dragon head envelops his right hand up to the hilt of the blade.

Quickly moving into action, Toshiro charged toward the two advanced Hollows and when they tried to dodge, they found that they were slower then normal, and Toshiro, due to using his wings to propel him, was able to fly through the water and pierce the muscled one through the chest, at which point he began to freeze, not helping that he already had water all over him. With a quick slash, the frozen Arrancar was no more, turning into fragments that evaporated as they went lower.

The spiky one was all that was left, but he wasn't going down without a fight, and Hiro had just the technique to use on it.

"Raise the Seas, Hayakuchi!"

Water began churning around him at high speeds, going faster and faster until he released it all on the unsuspecting beast. When it finally felt the attack coming, it was too late. It blasted into its side and tore through its armor, they being ripped off at the high velocity incurred by the speeding water. At last the Arrancar fell, disintegrating and signalling the end of the fight.

With that, the three sealed their Zanpakuto, Ichigo's outfit returning to normal, Toshiro's icy apparatus receding back into Hyorinmaru, and the watery battlefield returned to Ageshio and the Great Lake.

He panted as he sheathed his blade. That last attack always took a lot out of him. He made it a couple of steps before he collapsed. He was actually surprised at this, as he hadn't thought he had used that much energy in the fight. Then he remembered the debacle earlier in the day and sighed. He obviously needed to work on his emotional control. After what went on that morning, he had been releasing steady amounts of Spiritual Pressure throughout the day subconsciously and that resulted in his collapsing.

While the three were resting from the fight. the three portals fused together and created one giant one. But what came through it was no Hollow, at least, not in normal terms. For out of the 10 story portal a single man strode, black robes swirling about him as he walked toward the Shinigami.

Ichigo and Toshiro, markedly less exhausted then their fellow, moved quickly to stand in front of him with their blades held before them.

"Who are you and how did you summon those Hollows?" Captain Hitsugaya demanded in a strong voice.

The figure laughed harshly, a high and cold laugh that sent shivers down Hiro's spine and raised the hair on the back of his neck. He would recognize that laugh anywhere.

"Voldemort," he spat.

A moment passed, and they could only assume he was raising an eyebrow, or rather, Ichigo and Toshiro did, seeing as Hiro knew that the man (if you could even call him that) had none.

"I see my reputation precedes me even in the afterlife. Well, no matter, it doesn't change anything. You will all die by my hand right now, so it matters not that you know my name."

Raising his right hand, he revealed his wand that he flashed at the three of them crying out three times, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green jets of light blasted toward them, and, much to his amusement, they didn't even try to avoid it.

As the smoke cleared, however, he was most displeased to see them still standing, well, Toshiro and Ichigo anyway.

He frowned, "Why didn't it affect you?"

Ichigo laughed, "Don't you get it? We're already dead! You can't kill what isn't alive to begin with."

"I see, well, that changes things, it seems I will have to revise my plans. Consider yourself lucky, fools, for when next we meet, things will go much differently."

And with that he sped back toward the portal and disappeared, the gateway dissipating shortly after.

Sighing in relief, they sheathed their swords and went over to Hiro and picked him up, "Come on, Old Man, we need to get you inside for some shut-eye."

With an arm over each shoulder, he was taken back into Hogwarts and up to his room where he gave the password and they took him inside. They goggled at the sight before them. For Hiro's room was exactly as he had left it, the mini-Hollow attack had made a mess of things even if it had been destroyed quickly. Shaking their heads, they took him over to his body and lowered him into it, and proceeded to place him under the sheets and tuck him in, Ichigo laughed as Hiro asked for a good night kiss on the cheek.

Once that was out of the way, Hitsugaya looked around the room surveying the damage.

"Looks like a tornado came through here."

Hiro looked embarressed at the apparent state of his chambers. "Sorry about that, a Hollow appeared in my room and it made a little mess before I could destroy it."

The two senior Captains' heads shot up and looked at him intently. It was Ichigo who asked, "How did it get in here? The wards should have prevented that."

He shook his head, "I'm not entire sure. All I can say is that as soon as I left my body it appeared as well. I can only assume it came out of my body as well. How, I don't know, but it's gone now so that's all that matters to me. Although the way it appeared was strange."

"How so?"

"It started out as a black blob before forming into a mini-Hollow thing that had less than half a mask and no natural defenses of any kind. Even its arms weren't fully formed."

Toshiro thought about that for a moment before he remembered something he read in a report. He snapped his fingers, "Of course, it was a Horcux!"

The other two looked at him confused. "Huh?"

He looked at the two exasperated, "On the night that Hiro's parents were killed and that mortal initially defeated, a portion of his soul broke off and attached itself to him. Unintentionally, I'm sure, but that's what happened. How it stayed inside his body after being dead for long I don't know, but what I do know is that Hiro is now inside his former body and that now it is basically a Gigai, as that Horcrux was the one thing keeping your body 'alive'. I'm not sure how this will work out in terms of eating and such, but there you have it."

Hiro gaped at him for a moment before closign his mouth and frowning, "So, what you're saying is that Tommy basically created Hollows of himself and that I'm now officially dead. Wonderful. Now I can have a Death Day Party and invite all my dead friends to partake of the festivities."

Toshiro smacked him upside the head, "Alright, smart-ass, enough with the sarcasm. But yes, your correct. Now we know how we can destroy these things."

"I don't follow. How can we destroy them if their inside things?" Ichigo was the one that said it this time.

Hitsugaya grinned, "Simple, we drag them out."

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. And no flames. If you don't like what I'm doing, stop reading, it's that simple.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	11. Anicat vs Spicat

Hi everyone!

The pairings as they stand are: Harry/Yoruichi Rangiku/Gin Ichigo/Orihime Rukia/Renji (Renji/Rukia is now going to appear. It will make more sense in the chapter. Thankfully there was actually chemistry between the two.)

Potential pairings: Hermione/? Luna/? Ikkaku/? Yumichika/? I am unsure what to do about these four, but I really wanted to have a pairing for Hermi at the very least. Tell me who you think these guys should be with or if you think they should stay solo. But give a good reason also! Mindless pairings are a no-no for me. Tell me in a review, as I won't be doing another poll for a while yet, if ever.

Warning: Mild laugh inducers

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The Unknown Captain: Ani-cat vs Spi-cat

The next day was aggravating for Hiro as he had to stay in bed to recover from the overexertion of his powers the previous night, and the house elves were quite adamant that he not move. He, of course, scoffed at them, until he fell flat on his face and found he couldn't move that is.

And so, stuck in his bedchamber, he took to reading up on what happened while he was dead. Looking at the newspaper in his hand, he couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his face. It seemed that Fudge, even though he had been fired, had managed to get his old position back after the murder of Minister Scrimgeour and the attempted murder of Minister-Hopeful Amelia Bones that resulted in her going into a magical coma with no signs of recovering any time man even had the nerve to reinstate Umbridge, despite the public outcry that occurred after it hit the press. They still remembered the blood quill used on their children it seemed. Although why they re-elected the man is beyond him.

Snape had been awarded for killing Peter Pettigrew, who, it seemed, had survived all this time and was the actual perpetrator in the crime that got Sirius locked away with no trial. Hiro was quite sure that the man was ordered to get rid of him by his true master and that he took great joy in ending the rat's life.

Not that it mattered to him, he had long since put aside that grudge. Having three-hundred years to brood on a subject will do that to a person. Now the reason he didn't get over Ron's betrayal as well as Dumbledore's and Ginny's was because they were doing it the entire time and kept saying it was for the best and that he needed to go along with it. Needless to say he wasn't anymore.

Those three had done everything in their power to keep him under their thumb, and, he was ashamed to admit, they had succeeded for a time. But no more. No more would he bow to their wishes or believe their sugar-coated lies. He refused to lower himself to such a level again after all this time.

It wasn't until the next day that things began to get a little more... interesting, yes that's the word.

For when the doors to the Great Hall opened while everyone was having breakfast, in walked... a black cat?

But it seemed that Professor McGonagall had a different opinion on the matter. People were confused as to how the cat opened the door, but, when considering that it was a school of _magic_, shrugged it off and went back to eating.

Minerva decided that she didn't trust the dark-furred feline immediately, and her eyes became slits, much to Snape's and Slughorn's shock. It was a lesser known ability among Animagus, that when you have unlocked your inner animal and can transform with ease, that you can make certain body parts resemble that of your animagus form. And one of the parts you can change are, of course, the eyes. Thankfully the butt cannot be changed otherwise the fair few who have the ability to turn into skunks would overrun the world. Even Professor Dumbledore fears what would happen if they had such an ability, which was why 700 years ago every single child born to a wizard was forced to be put through a ritual that made such changes impossible. A rather ingenious idea set forth by William Wallace of all people. It seemed he was a rather accomplished battlemage who was tired of facing off against the Skunk mages and everyone else who had faced them agreed. They were few in number, true, but what they lacked in bodies they made up for with smell.

Back to the Great Hall, the esteemed professor leapt onto the staff table transforming as she did so, scattering her food as she jumped. She ran down the length of the hall and stopped in front of the cat who seemed to be holding back a laugh. But of course everyone knows cats can't laugh.

But with McGonagall pulling her transformation, she drew all eyes onto herself and the cat before her.

She began yowling angrily at the black feline for a little while before the cat released the laugh it had been holding in.

"Hahahahaha!"

The hall was stunned into silence at the sound of the surprisingly deep voice that issued from the intruder.

"That has got to be the best joke I've heard in a long time! Thanks for that. But seriously, just change back, it'll make talking easier wouldn't you agree?"

Minerva was actually stunned out of her feline form as her concentration was shattered. Dumbledore's glasses slipped off his nose and clattered onto the table, cracking as they did so. Snape's reaction was probably the most amusing, as his mouth was dropped so low a fly actually flew into it, whereupon he actually started choking and when he passed out the fly left the greasy-haired man's throat buzzing loudly as it did so.

If one could speak fly this is what they would have heard:

"That man's throat was so greasy I wonder how he gets anything down it! Buzz buzz. I mean really! The guy's poop is probably greasy! And I swore never to try greasy stuff again after that redneck in America decided to see what would happen if he poured bacon grease on his! I guess it's Ireland next."

Meanwhile, while looking at the cat that could talk, Muggleborns were reminded of a certain feline from a television show that worked with a bottle-cap collector and a female with a ridiculous amount of red hair.

The feline looked up at the old witch and smirked, "How nice to see you as a human. But seriously, I didn't come to chat with you. Toshiro!" he barked, "Get your skinny little ass over here, now!"

Mumbling about short jokes and stupid catwomen, he stood up as directed and walked over sulkily, and stared down at the creature with a look that promised pain if they persisted with the height comments.

"I'm here, Shihoin, now what do you want?"

"This place is too open, so unless you want me to do _it_ and and make everyone pass out from bloodloss we will have to relocate to a more secluded setting."

And with that they left the dining hall and walked into an unused classroom that likely hadn't seen use in centuries given that spiderwebs covered _everything_.

Clearing a table of the stuff with a wave of his hand, he sat down in a chair that he forgot to clean as well and heard a distant *crunch* once he was situated. Shihoin cackled at the look on the small captain's face.

Laughing hard, the black cat was suddenly surrounded by a cloud of smoke, which, upon dispelling, revealed a naked slender and dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that stretched down her back. (A/N: taken from Bleach Wikia)

Toshiro, having seen it before and not wishing to look foolish with blood dripping down his nose, turned his body away so as to not tempt fate. He quickly pulled off his outer robe, re-sized it and handed it to her so she could have something to cover herself with. Once she was, he turned around and groaned, because she had left the top undone slightly revealing the tops of her breasts.

She giggled perversely at his unease, "Oh, Toshi, you really need to lighten up. Otherwise you'll get wrinkles in your old age."

A vein ticked on his forehead, "Who are you calling old, you old hag?"

Shihoin's face darkened and suddenly Hitsugaya wished he hadn't said that. After all, if there was one thing to be said about talking with a female Shinigami it was don't bring up their age if you wanted to live to see tomorrow.

Backtracking quickly, he said in his most flattering voice, (which he never used before so it really only made her want to laugh) "And you look absolutely beautiful despite that!" He was sweating internally as he hoped she wouldn't kill him for bringing up the tabooed subject around the temperamental former Captain of the Second Division.

When she simply smiled, he knew he was free and clear, as only her regular her regular smiles boded trouble.

She looked at Toshiro closely, a frown appearing on her face, "You know, the only reason I am even here is because Kisuke told me he was getting strange readings from England, and tracked it here. But now that I am, I can't narrow in on it. It's almost like it just disappeared entirely overnight. Do you know what would have caused such a thing?"

The old/young Shinigami started to sweat. He had a pretty good idea what she was talking about. It had to have been Hiro before the Horcrux was removed two nights ago and he had a pretty good idea what she would do if she found him. Unfortunately for Toshiro, while he was trying to think of a way to get her to leave without appearing anxious, the former commander of the Onmitsukido was watching him closely. So closely in fact, that when he finally came up with something he found himself staring right into her eyes.

Giving a high-pitched shriek, he leapt backwards into the table, his eyes wide. "What's wrong with you?"

She gave an evil chuckle, "Many things, but that's not the point. You were trying to get rid of me (he sputtered his denials which she ignored) and thought you could pull one over this poor women and not expect me to see right through it? How stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that," she added when she saw his mouth open to no doubt give a biting answer.

He sighed, "I guess I have no choice ("Darn right you don't") so I'll tell you." He took a deep breath and dove in, knowing full well what her reaction would be. "My new subordinate had a soul fragment attached to his forehead since his birth and ever since he was returned to his body his Spiritual Pressure increased dramatically. It wasn't until two nights ago that, upon leaving his body, he discovered his little passenger and destroyed it as when he left his body it followed, seeing as it was anchored to his soul."

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before bursting into full-on laughter. It wasn't until she caught sight of his face that she knew he wasn't joking, however ridiculous the story may seem.

"Hm, that is quite the tale, but I haven't known you to lie about things like this so I suppose I will have to take your word for it." She noticed he sighed in relief. "Now, where is this 'Hiro'? I haven't met him before, and I am pretty sure I know about someone that powerful."

Hitsugaya shifted nervously, "Well... You see... The thing is..." before he could even get close to finishing the door burst open to reveal the very man they had been talking about. And he looked right peeved.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I expected better from you. I don't care if you know who it is, you don't walk away with it without a proper escort. You never know if it could be a spy or an assassin taking a friend's form." It was at that moment that he noticed the other occupant in the room, and her state of dress, or rather, lack of. He peered at her warily, doing all he could to avoid staring at her chest, "Who is she, Hitsugaya?"

Yoruichi grinned widely, and, swinging her hips in a slightly hypnotic fashion, sauntered up to the Shinigami and ran her hand down his arm. He tried to hold it in, but a light dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks as shivers went down his spine.

"Hello stud, my name's Yoruichi Shihoin, but _you_ can call me Yoru." Needless to say she was cackling madly inside at the emotions she could see in the new captain's eyes.

Stuttering, he quickly pulled his arm away and made a good-sized gap between the two. When he managed to regain control of himself, he coughed into his hand and said in as serious a voice as he could muster, "Very well, Ms. Shihoin (she visibly pouted at this, and Hiro gulped mentally at the sight) as it seems you now have knowledge that you shouldn't have, seeing as I know clearance wasn't granted for such a thing," he said that last part with a glare at his tiny superior who only sighed in response.

"If you must know, Tagerasu, Yoruichi has been granted a pass that allows her to help in any mission she deems fit, regardless of whether or bot others want her there or not." He looked crossly at the dark-skinned rebel who merely shrugged.

"The big boys in charge decided that since I would have done it anyway that they would just make it official." When she saw the probing look that Hiro was sending her she felt as though she could get lost in those eyes forever, but she managed to pull away after but a few seconds, at which point she noticed the look Toshiro was sending her where she chuckled, "Okay, I _might_ have asked them to give me one. ("Might? More like nagged." He couldn't say anything else as he had a fist rammed into his skull) Ignoring that, they gave me it and now I am basically a freelance agent. Ain't that great, sweetie?"

After viciously suppressing another shudder, he looked her straight in the eye and said, "Be that as it may, you aren't free to do as you wish, we have an already established chain of command and I won't have you subvert it for your own ends. Are we clear, _Ms. Shihoin_?"

The room was getting hot as they stared each other down. Hitsugaya, deciding that he didn't want to get stuck between the two, left quietly, closing the door behind him, although neither noticed.

Hiro looked her angrily in the eye as she did the same, although neither were aware of the others' thoughts, which were as thus:

_Darn, she is really hot..._ a smack could be heard resounding through his head tried to get rid of that particular thread, _No! She's a partner and such thinking is inappropriate, besides, I gave up such thinking centuries ago and even then, how could she possibly like someone like me?_

_He is probably the hottest guy I have met since Byakuya, and he's still mourning Hisana._ She sighed_, But I doubt that he could ever like me that way, and there is no way that he would give me the light of day. I don't even know anything about him! _That thought gave her an idea,_ I know! I'll study him and when I know everything I'll get him! Hah! No one gets away from Yoruichi Shihoin!  
_

The glint that appeared in her eyes scared Hiro deeply, and it showed in his eyes and his body as he took a step backward, "What are you thinking about?" he asked nervously.

Light reflected off her eyes and she let out a disturbing laugh that sounded like she was queen of the world. She walked forward with a speed he didn't expect and she kissed his cheek, resulting in a light blush on his cheeks once more, and whispered in his ear, "You'll find out soon enough, stud."

And with that she was gone to who knows where, and just in time, as Hermione and Neville burst into the room at the same time and saw him standing alone, Hermione was the one who asked, "Harry, who were you talking to in here? We heard raised voices."

Turning around, he looked at the pair coldly, sending shivers down their spines at the harshness it held, "What happened in here was of a confidential nature, and I expect that anything that was said in here stays in here, am I clear?"

At their fast nods, he nodded also and left the room, leaving the two to wonder, _What happened that got him so flustered?_

* * *

The beginning was easy to write, the second half, well, let's just say it was incredibly awkward.

For those of you who couldn't figure it out, Ani-cat stood for animagus cat and Spi-cat stood for spirit cat, seeing as Yoruichi is a Soul Reaper and is made up of Spirit particles.

Don't worry, there will be more fights between McGonagall and Yoruichi in the future.

And for those thinking I am rushing the romance between Hiro and Yoru, I figure that they had an initial spark that neither (read: Hiro/Harry) will admit to. Harry has never been in a stable relationship, and Hiro swore off girls after Ginny, so there is nothing on that front.

Please tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. And no flames. If you don't like what I'm doing, stop reading, it's that simple.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
